


Cycles of Calm and Chaos

by Pineappletones



Series: Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too [2]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Bamf!Ned, Bonds, But also, Demon!Eugene, Demon!Ryan, Demon!Shane, Demon!shane madej, Demons, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Possible Zach/eugene, Protective!Shane, Sequal, angel flirts with Ryan, angel!ned, bamf!eugene, bamf!shane, demon bonds, i don’t know, jealous!Shane, possible Eugene/OMC, probably smut, protective!Eugene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineappletones/pseuds/Pineappletones
Summary: A new person shows up at Buzzfeed and starts flirting with Ryan. Shane thinks it’s kinda funny because he knows Ryan and he trusts his partner.That’s the least of their worries though as a certain demon decides to show up again and test all of them.But it’s main goal is Ryan.





	1. To Help Find Peace

**Author's Note:**

> ITS A SEQUAL!!!! You’ll better understand this one if you read the first work in the series!!! I’m so excited to write this so let me know what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan tries to help where he can and someone new comes to the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SEQUEL TO DEMONS I GET, PEOPLE ARE CRAZY
> 
> So it might make more sense if you read that story first!
> 
> I'm so excited to write this story guys! let me know what you think in the comments!!!

“Is anybody else here in the room with us?” Ryan asked to the night air, he couldn’t see anything with his human eyes but he saw glimmers and flickers of dancing light in the shadows surrounding them. Shane sat across from him, they were both cross legged on the floor. 

 

They were investigating the Lord Baltimore hotel in Baltimore, Maryland. The hotel was constructed in 1928 and at the time stood as the largest in the state of Maryland. It’s made of steel frames and brick veneer. The roof has turned green with age but the towering mass still insisted on stretching shadows across the land surrounding it. They are sitting in one of the rooms with the lights off except for their flashlights, casting their shadows out behind them, stretching them across the seemingly normal hotel walls.

 

There have been reports of a little girl running around this floor, sometimes chasing a red ball, sometimes sobbing and rocking back and forth on the floor. It’s claimed that the girl had fallen over the balcony railing on this floor chasing her red ball, plummeting to her death. Her parents were said to have also died during their stay but he doubted it as the spirit with them in the room radiated loneliness and fear.

 

“Molly? We aren’t here to hurt you. We heard about what happened to you and we’re sorry.” As Ryan spoke he heard a small whimper down the hall that lead to the entry door of the room. He turned to look and saw an almost imperceptible glimmer of light duck into the hallway closet.

 

“We heard you had a ball and we just wanna play” Shane continued gently as he also eyed the hallway. They sat a few moments in silence before Ryan stood and helped Shane up.

 

“We’re gonna go look around the rest of the floor Molly, but come find us if you don’t want to be alone, okay?” Ryan said before turning off his camera. Shane followed suit and Ryan shifted his eyes to black, having learned how to only bring out certain demonic traits when desired.

 

“Molly? The cameras are off. And I can hear and see you now. Wanna come out and talk?” Ryan asked as he squatted down a bit to seem less towering.

 

Slowly a girl looking no older than seven peaked her head out from the closet. She was pale and radiated a soft white light. Her hair was brown and curly, spiraling down to her shoulders, held in place at the top with a red headband decorated with a small bow to the side. She was wearing a long cream colored dress and black dress shoes. She slowly approached the two men and was gently holding a red ball in front of her.

 

“Hi Molly, I’m Ryan and this is Shane.” She walked a little closer, leaving five feet between her and them.

 

“You can see me?” She asked quietly, voice teetering on hopeful.

 

“Yeah we can. I bet you’ve been pretty lonely here, grabbing people’s sleeves and playing with the elevator button on this floor.” Molly looked down as though she had been chastised. “Hey, no it’s okay Molly. We can understand that. It’s frustrating not being heard huh?” Ryan asked gently as Molly sniffled and nodded.

 

“They never see me. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” She cried softly and Ryan wanted to comfort her.

 

“I know sweetie. And I’m sorry, what happened to you was tragic. But you aren’t alone. We’re here for tonight, and there’s other spirits wandering lost on the other floors. We can help you find your way there. Do you happen to know where the real version of that ball is?” Ryan asked gently as Molly looked up with big sad green eyes. She nodded a little and walked back to the closet. She pointed to a shelf on the top that looked like it hadn’t been touched in years.

 

Ryan looked to his boyfriend and Shane nodded, standing on his tip toes and feeling around before retracting his hand, clutching a faded dull red ball.

 

“Okay thank you. Want us to lead you to the others? We talked to them earlier and they’re nice.” Ryan asked, crouching back down to Molly’s height. She nodded and he held out his hand. The girl studied it unsure before gently placing her hand in his.

 

They gently lead her out of the room and down a few floors through the stairwell. Eventually they came to a stop on the sixteenth floor and Ryan could see people dressed from all different time frames wandering the halls. Molly perked up immediately and looked up to Ryan, as though she was asking permission to go to them. He let go of her hand and smiled as she ran off to meet the spirits that could actually see her, interact with her.

 

Ryan looked to his partner to see him smiling softly as he studied the ball.

 

“How did you know her soul was attached to the ball?” His demon asked in a soft tone. Ryan smiled and shrugged before rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“You said spirits were attached to things that held great meaning to them. What has greater meaning to a child than something that brings them fun and joy?” Ryan smiles at his boyfriend.

 

The last few months since he became something more than human had been crazy. He got closer with the other guys and spent a lot of time at Eugene’s with the other demon and Pesto. And when he wasn’t there he was almost always at Shane’s. He was there so often he had taken up half of Shane’s dresser drawers. Now they were filming for Unsolved again in late March.

 

Things were different now, though. He could see the ghosts and the lost souls. He could talk to them and empathize with them. When Ryan could, he tried to help.

 

“Well, time to hide it on this floor where no one will find it.” Shane brought him back from his thoughts and he nodded with a soft smile. They found a grate in the ceiling that lead to the air ducts. Shane lifted Ryan onto his shoulder so Ryan could push it up and gently place the ball deep against the side wall. When the smaller demon replaced the grate Shane control dropped him so that the taller man caught Ryan in his arms bridal style.

 

“Dick.” Ryan laughed out as he kissed Shane’s cheek.

 

“And yet I’m still your favorite talking tree” Shane poked fun using what Ryan always calls him.

 

They continue the investigation, getting the footage they need, Ryan acting more scared than he felt. When they left back to their hotel he looked back and flashed his demon eyes long enough to see Molly waving at him from a sixteenth floor balcony and he smiled.

 

When they got back to their hotel room Shane groaned before falling forward onto the soft bed fully dressed.

 

“I know we don’t need sleep but something about interacting with ghosts makes me insanely tired.” Shane mumbled into the pillow he was clutching under him. Ryan laughed and pulled off the taller man’s boots and socks and placing them on the floor at the foot of the bed.

 

“Maybe it’s all the yelling you do. I’m tired from doing damage control when you tell an innocent lost soul that they’re a bag of dicks” Ryan shakes his head fondly with a smile stretching across his lips as he laughs.

 

“Hey, we have to keep in character. Also, undress me any further Bergara and you’ll have to buy me dinner!” Shane joked as he looked up to Ryan with a small smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling at the motion, half his face still buried in the pillow, hair ruffled, and affection in his eyes.

 

“I always buy the chipotle, Madej. But if you don’t want me undressing you, fine” Ryan replied with no heat behind his words as he leaned down and kissed Shane’s temple.

 

Shane’s smile grew as he pushed himself back up off the bed and started changing into grey sweats and a white plain T-shirt.

 

“You know it’s strange,” Shane started as he was pulling the new shirt on over his head, stopping halfway in what Ryan knew was an attempt to get him to help the taller demon. It worked as Ryan shook his head and stood in front of the demon, pulling the shirt the rest of the way down, revealing a smiling demon with black eyes and horns manifesting themselves.

 

“What’s strange?” He asked, slipping into his demon form too as holding up the normal human façade took effort.

 

“Ghosts use to run away from me, even the harmless, sad, lost souls. But with you there, even as a half demon, they’re drawn to you. To your humanity and empathy. As though they know you want to help” Shane finished as he wrapped his arms around the shorter demon’s shoulders and pulled him even closer.

 

“Doesn’t seem so strange to me, you’re kind of a dick to them” Ryan joked as he wrapped his arms around his demon’s middle.

 

“I’m only a dick if they’re a threat! The rest is purely for show, baby!” Shane grinned as he said this. Ryan pulled away slightly and Shane whined.

 

“Calm down,” Ryan chuckled out as he went and retrieved his own black sweats and grey T-shirt from his bag “I’m just getting ready for bed. I actually want to sleep tonight, big guy.” He continued as he started changing.

 

They both laid down and Ryan burrowed into Shane’s warmth and was soon pulled to sleep in his demons arm, happy they could at least help Molly.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

When they arrived back in LA, Eugene greeted them at the airport to give them a ride home. Ryan filled Eugene in on Molly and the rest of the investigation. They finally made it back to Shane’s apartment after two food stops, enough time for Eugene to tell them about his new love for rollercoasters after the Try Guys filmed an episode in Knott’s Berry, for Shane to gush about all the food there, and for Ryan to give an almost complete history of the theme park.

 

Eugene left after the promise of seeing them at work on Monday and pulled away.

 

They dragged their luggage inside and Ryan plopped on the couch and ordered a pizza while Shane grabbed them two beers and relaxed into the cushions next to him, close enough so their thighs were touching, and an arm draped around the back of the couch behind him.

 

“I’m so much hungrier now.” Ryan groaned as Shane chuckled beside him.

 

“Being a demon burns a lot of calories. Best _damned_ diet ever.” Ryan rolled his eyes and slapped the other demons chest playfully at the bad pun.

 

“It’s my turn to pick a movie!” He changed the subject as he reached for the remote and brought up Netflix. Shane groaned and let his head fall back against the couch.

 

“Fine! What are we watching?” The demon asked while rolling his head to smile at Ryan.

 

“Zodiac. It’s about the Zodiac killer and I’ve been wanting to watch it for forever!” Ryan said as he quickly found the movie and shane grinned.

 

“Two unsalted popcorns coming up!” The taller demon said while standing, pausing to see Ryan crinkle his nose into distaste, “you’ll learn to love it, babe” Shane said as he ruffled Ryan’s hair.

 

When he came back they started the movie only to pause it twenty minutes later when the pizza arrived. Shane was strangely as fascinated by the movie as Ryan was and tilted his head a bit in thought.

 

“Eugene is right, human’s are fucked up.” Shane muttered as Ryan wheezed and laughed at his demons slightly disgruntled expression.

 

Two and a half hours later they were watching Brooklyn Nine Nine in an attempt to lighten the mood. They stayed there for the rest of the night, happy to cuddle and relax after a long trip. Shane was laying on his back watching the show and Ryan was curled up against his chest, hand fisted in the soft fabric of Shane’s shirt, soaking up his demon’s warmth that had become associated with comfort and safety for the smaller demon.

 

>>>>>>>>>

 

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and too soon they were getting ready for work Monday morning. They were greeted to an office full of whispers and hardly contained excitement and curiosity radiating off the humans. Shane peeked inside their heads long enough to hear the term ‘new guy’. He shared a look with Ryan and knew his partner had heard the same thing.

 

‘A new guy, huh? That’s what’s all this buzz is about?’ Shane questioned in his head towards Ryan.

 

‘At least it’s not us this time. When Quinta walked in on us making out in ghoul HQ it was the topic of her circle of friend’s thoughts for weeks.’ Ryan replied back through their bond with a small grin and Shane smiled back.

 

They made their way to their desks and Ryan got to work editing the latest episode. Shane glanced up when he noticed that they were being watched and was met by who must have been the new guy.

 

‘Ry.’ He thought and Ryan looked to him before following his gaze the the newcomer. Shane studied the man for a second, amused how he was fixated on his boyfriend, knowing Ryan wouldn’t notice the attention or frankly care for it.

 

The new guy was tall, still about four inches below Shane so he was probably around 6’0”, he had sandy blond hair with bright blue eyes that were currently focused on his little half-demon. He had a sharp jawline framed with light stubble and pronounced cheekbones. He was wearing a leather jacket like it wasn’t currently 89 degrees outside. Under the jacket he had a grey V neck.

 

“Hello, I’m Liam. And you’d be?” The new guy, Liam, directed at Ryan. He was leaning against the desk table next to Ryan’s computer, legs casually crossed at the ankles in front of him. His voice was gruff but his tone implied he thought he could have the whole room on their knees. Shane rolled his eyes and grinned at Ryan, curious on how his demon will react. Though Shane already knew the answer.

 

“Oh, hi! I’m Ryan Bergara.” Ryan said simply as he glanced back at his work, clearly wanting to continue editing but not wanting to be rude. Shane stifled a laugh with a cough and Ryan threw a confused look his way.

 

“I’m new to the area, I was wondering if you’d be willing to show me around.” Liam didn’t so much phrase it as a question but more as an invitation. One he thought he wouldn’t be denied on. Keyword: thought.

 

“Oh well, I’m kinda busy for this whole week. I’m sorry, Shane and I are visiting friends tonight.” Ryan said as he glanced back at his boyfriend, grinning. Shane smiled back and rolled his chair over to rest his chin on Ryan’s shoulder.

 

“We’re playing monopoly tonight and Ryan gets competitive” Shane adds while glancing at Ryan to see him roll his eyes.

 

“Oh well that’s a shame.” Liam replied with a sigh before smirking at Ryan, “another time then.” He winks before pushing himself off the desk and striding away. Shane laughed and kissed Ryan’s cheek.

 

“Whats so funny, bean stalk?” Ryan asked smiling softly.

 

“He was totally putting the moves on you” Shane laughed out and Ryan gave him a confused look.

 

“No he wasn’t.” Ryan replied and Shane raised his eyebrows “was he?”

 

“Oh my sweet little Ry, you that caught up with me you don’t notice anyone else?” Shane teased and Ryan wheezed and playfully shoved him before pulling him into a chaste kiss.

 

“You shouldn’t ask stupid question you know the answer to” Ryan replied before putting his headphones back on with one last smile at Shane.

 

Shane went back to his computer and studied his demon. God help him he loved this man.


	2. Baby, We Built This House on Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have an intense game night, but worry free happiness always seems to be fleeting, doesn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!!!!! I’m so pumped for this story
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!

After work Eugene catches up to Ryan and Shane and flings his arms around the boys’ shoulders.

 

“Ready to be destroyed?” Eugene asks while pulling them in tighter.

 

“Depends on the context, I suppose. Cause I like you as a friend, Eugene, but there’s a reason I’ve never slept with you.” Shane said in a mock serious tone and the demon released Shane and smacked him on the back of his head.

 

“Fine, I’m back to stealing your boyfriend.” Eugene grinned and winked Shane and Ryan rolled his eyes and laughed from where he was still under Eugene’s arm.

 

“You’re not the only one.” Shane said with a mischievous grin as they exited the building to see Liam talking to a flock of their coworkers, obviously the center of everyone’s attention.

 

Eugene stiffened a little bit otherwise didn’t indicate any change. Shane and Ryan could understand, however. The new comer has an air about him, making everything around him seem carefree and like there was static in the air. Liam was standing at the center of the crowd, clearly enthralling anyone who was around him. He glanced over to see the three of them walking passed and his eyes flicked between Ryan and Eugene before he returned to his conversation. Shane snickered and Ryan pushed him a bit.

 

“What’s so funny, Sasquatch?” Ryan questioned as they reached Eugene’s car.

 

“Oh, nothing. I understand his infatuation with you whole heartedly. But it’s just the fact that he thinks he’s making progress” Shane laughed as he climbed in the front seat and Ryan snorted from the back.

 

“I think you’re reading too much into things. He seems like he’s just a flirty person” Ryan motioned to where Liam still stood, charming the pants off of anyone who would listen.

 

“Yeah yeah, let’s just get to game night before Ned gets too amped up and ruins the game before we even start.” Eugene muttered as he turned on the car and pulled out into the busy evening traffic.

 

When they got to Eugene’s house, Ryan heard excited rumbling barks as they approached, signaling that it wouldn’t be tiny Pesto behind the door.

 

They opened the door to the excited hellhound turning in quick circles before standing on his hind legs to reach Ryan’s face and lick him. Ryan laughed and pushed Pesto down before enthusiastically running his hands through the dark shadows that acted as fur. Pesto’s bright red eyes looked to Eugene and he let out a low rumbling whine with his head cocked to the side before looking back to Ryan and whining again, clearly wanting more attention.

 

Ryan laughed as he realized the image of a wolf like giant of a dog acting like a lapdog had become so mundane in his life lately.

 

Pesto perked at the sound and followed as the three demons filed in to join Ned, Keith, and Zach at the coffee table. They all sat on the floor, monopoly already spread out on the table in front of them. As soon as Ryan took up his spot next to Shane, Pesto came up behind him and wrapped himself around the demon, body surrounding Ryan’s back with his head resting on the demon’s leg with adoring red eyes glancing at him before the giant black mass of a dog looked to Shane and gave the same look.

 

“You know, I literally dragged Pesto from hell, have a telepathic bond with him, feed him, and yet he still chooses to cuddle you.” Eugene says with a roll of his eyes but a small fond smile as he distributed the fake money to everyone around the table.

 

“He just loves me.” Ryan replied while scratching under Pesto’s jaw and the hellhound started wagging his long fluffy tail and panting happily.

 

“It’s because he’s a protective little hell mutt. My little trash scamp” Eugene said in a fond voice.

 

“Hey Ryan, maybe he likes you so much because you’re a mutt too- Ow! Why?!” Keith ended with a laugh while rubbing his arm where Ned had slapped him. The angel was sitting to Keith’s left and was mainly trying to ‘get in the zone’ for the long game of monopoly ahead. No way was he gonna lose to Eugene this time. That demon was going down!

 

Shane laughed at everything happening around him. To his left Keith was now poking fun at Ned for acting ‘like a big daddy angel’ for Ryan while Ned reminded Keith , loudly, to stop calling him daddy. Across from him Eugene was desperately trying to get the game started and was now chugging a big glass of scotch. To his and Ryan’s right, Zach was interjecting between Ned and Keith from across the table while throwing meaningful looks to Eugene whenever the demon laughed at what he had said.

 

Shane shook his head and wrapped an arm around Ryan’s shoulder and grinning when the smaller man looked to him with a wide smile that made the corner of his eyes crinkle happily.

 

“Do you think it’s too late to leave?” Shane whispered in Ryan’s ear and the smaller demon laughed.

 

“Eugene would kill us. And there’s no doubt in my mind that he could” Ryan murmured back and Shane laughed while shaking his head.

 

“I think I could take pretty boy.” Shane replied a little louder, earning a glare from Eugene.

 

“How? Using your ridiculously long limbs to flail about and distract him?” Ryan wheezed out before laughing.

 

“Ryan you hurt me. Right in the soul.” Shane replied over dramatically while pressing his left hand against his own chest.

 

“Do you have a soul?” Ryan asked somewhat seriously, but still grinning a little.

 

“That’s a good question. I’ll get back to you on that, Mr. Bergara.” Shane replied while holding up his pointer finger before pointing to his boyfriend. Ryan shook his head and Eugene grabbed everyone’s attention.

 

“Alright, motherfuckers. Time to ruin friendships before I’m stuck with you idiots for eternity.”

 

They spent four hours yelling obscenities at each other, drinking, calling a truce to postmate some sushi, and then returning to yelling.

 

The game ended with a maniacal laugh from Eugene as he bankrupted the last of them, who happened to be Ned.

 

“You already fucking excel at everything we do for the videos! We can’t even have THIS?!” Keith yelled as Ned fumed angrily. Zach’s face was red from yelling but he laughed at the ridiculous sight of a fucking angel making strangling motions at the black haired demon and Keith muttering to himself like he was debating the meaning of life.

 

Ryan and Shane moved to the couch an hour and a half prior when they crumbled under the pressure of capitalism. Shane was slouched between the arm of the couch and Ryan who was sprawled across the length of the cushions with his head on the taller demon’s thigh. Pesto was draped across Ryan, sleeping softly through all the yelling, light absorbing black fur moving gently as the creature breathed deeply.

 

Eventually everyone calmed down enough to move away from the havoc reeking game. Eugene relaxes into the other couch with an air of satisfaction at winning. Zach is next to him petting Eugene’s normal pup, Emma, as she drifts asleep. Ned and Keith are sitting on the floor, Ned resting his back against Eugene’s legs and Keith against Zach’s. They’re all chatting and laughing again as the topic of other supposedly fictional creatures come up. And of course Ryan is the one to ask about it first.

 

“Are there other things out there? Besides angels and demons, of course.” The half-demon is barely awake as Shane is running a relaxing hand through his hair.

 

“There’s a few that I know of and have encountered. Remember that Wendigo we saw over in Colorado?” Eugene pointed lazily to Shane as he was pretty much worn out from all the yelling. They all were, really.

 

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that fugly stinker. He was a hoot.” Shane replied with a dry chuckle.

 

“A Wendigo? Really?” Ryan asked while looking from Eugene to his partner.

 

“I’m sorry I must have missed that episode of Supernatural. What’s a Wendigo?” Keith snarked a bit with a goofy grin.

 

“How- Keith it’s literally the second episode.” Ryan scrunched his eyebrows together as he asked. The tall human laughed before shrugging.

 

“I stopped watching after I realized our lives are basically a tv show.” The human replied and Shane brought the conversation back on course.

 

“Yeah we were wandering through the woods, as us demons do, and this motherfucker clearly thinks he can take us and tries fucking eating Eugene, with very little success, might I add. He’s a bony, hairy, asshole that looked kinda like a human if someone stretched out it’s arms and legs and let it sit in bleach over night.” Shane laughed at the memory of the creature that would have scared any human shitless. Not them though, but they’re a little fucked up at this point.

 

“So did you find out he was your brother? You guys sound like you look pretty similar.” Keith asked with clearly fake seriousness. Shane tiredly flipped off the human and Keith just chuckled.

 

“Anyways, a Wendigo is another distorted version of a human. Or at least this one was. They are generally created by malevolent spirit that possesses a human and turns them monstrous. They have an insatiable apatite and kill and eat humans that go a little too far into the woods.” Eugene interrupted and backtracked to answer Keith’s previous question.

 

Ryan felt some of his old fear creep up his throat before Shane started soothing him through their bond and a hand running through his hair.

 

“Wow he does sound like a hoot.” Keith laughed a little while glancing a bit nervously towards the window.

 

“Anyways, we murked the asshole and went on our merry way.” Shane finished the story flippantly as he noticed his demon was sleeping softly in his lap. “It’s been fun, boys. But Boogara here is clearly tired.”

 

“Yeah I should head back too and relieve Ariel from her shift with Wes. I can give you guys a ride home” Ned offered as he stood and stretched.

 

After Shane gently woke Ryan, the three of them said their goodbyes and left.

 

As soon as Ryan and Shane made it back into the apartment, they headed straight to bed and Ryan passed out.

 

Only his dream wasn’t filled with usual warmth from Shane radiating into it.

 

Instead everything was cold. He was back in his apartment, sight and hearing dulled just as before when he was fully human. He was standing in his dark apartment. His stomach dropped and his heart stopped. Shadows surrounded him and waited to engulf him.

 

Ryan wanted to sob as the familiar pale blue light pouring in from the window and shadows tauntingly prowled around him.

 

“This isn’t happening. You’re gone! You’re not in my head anymore!” Ryan yelled at the ever moving shadows. He heard a familiar dark chuckle and felt the whisper of breath against his ear. He spun around and the voice was now joined with thousands of others in mocking, distorted, laughter

 

“I told you I’d be back for you Ryan Steven Bergara.” The single voice silenced the others with its suddenly serious tone.

 

“No. No, Shane and Eugene and Ned, they’ll- they’ll-“

 

“They’ll watch as I slowly destroy every bit of humanity you have left.” He demon growled out and visions of Shane crying out his name, Eugene beaten and bleeding, and Ned with torn and bloody wings, flicked and repeated across his mind as his head burned and pounded worse than it did before.

 

“Ryan! _Ryan_!” He woke with a pained yell to see Shane looking startled with his sleep worn hair sticking up in all directions. Ryan wrapped his arms tightly around Shane’s torso and burrowed into his demons warmth, the vision of his friends and his partner still at the forefront of his mind. “Are you okay?” Shane asked as he held Ryan tightly with an arm wrapped around the smaller demon and a hand curled into his hair.

 

“Just a bad dream.” Ryan mumbled against his chest. They sat there for a while in silence. Both trying to convince themselves that the dream - nightmare - meant nothing.

 

Even so, dread of something coming filled the pit of Shane’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know nightmares rarely mean nothing.


	3. Dancing in The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane tries to help Ryan figure out the extent of his powers. 
> 
> Meanwhile, someone else can offer a much needed hand to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took forever to write! Hoping to make updates daily
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love for feedback

They got ready for work the next morning and were hoping for a boring Tuesday. Something mundane to distract from Ryan’s nightmare the previous night.

 

As they left Shane’s apartment Ryan started talking about Unsolved and his new ideas for the show, new locations, new cold cases, and general ideas to keep the current calm air around them.

 

When they arrived at work Shane wrapped his arm around Ryan’s shoulder, feeling the clinginess resurface at the possibility of the demon that possessed Ryan coming back after months.

 

The two walked in the building and Shane started talking about the Hot Daga animated bits, knowing it would annoy Ryan a bit. As the elevator reached the floor of their office, Ryan was halfheartedly trying to get away as Shane wrapped both his arms around both of the smaller demon’s shoulders from behind.

 

“Ryan, Ry, I know how much the Hot Daga means to you! You don’t have to pretend to hate it anymore” Shane half yelled as they entered the office and got a few snickers from around the office.

 

“Listen, bean pole,” Ryan started but Shane tugged him back a bit so he fell against the taller demon’s chest which caused him to laugh a bit, “just cause I’m dating you doesn’t mean I’m dating your dumb animation sequence.” Shane laughed and kissed his cheek before releasing him so they could make their way to their desk.

 

“It’s art Ry, and you know it.” Ryan scrunched up his nose at his demon at that and Shane just chuckled.

 

‘Looks like someone is showing a bit of jealousy’ Shane heard Eugene in his head and followed Eugene’s glance to Liam. The new guy had an eyebrow raised and was clearly watching his and Ryan’s interaction with a bit of distaste.

 

‘Also looks like someone isn’t feeling so cocky now’ Shane snickered back and Eugene grinned a bit.

 

He and Ryan got to work and as they were getting ready to go to the sound booth so Ryan could present his evidence and Shane to disprove it, Liam came up and started flirting with Ryan again. Shane was still amused but annoyance was quickly working its way in.

 

“Oh hi Liam.” Ryan said with a polite smile.

 

“Hey Ry, I watched a few episodes of Unsolved, and I gotta say, I’m hooked.” Liam continued with an easy smirk, completely ignoring Shane.

 

“Well I couldn’t do it alone. My boyfriend, Shane, here really brings a balance to the show.” Ryan replied easily as he looked back to Shane and the taller demon smiled at being introduced as Ryan’s boyfriend before giving his own smirk at Liam.

 

“Oh, boyfriend? I didn’t really get that vibe from Unsolved. Been dating long?” Liam asked with a smile directed at Ryan that he must have thought could buy him the world.

 

“A few months now. But before that we were best friends. A dynamic duo, if you would.” Shane replied, annoyance ebbing away, more so trying to get to the recording booth so they could get to lunch on time.

 

“Well, we better get going. I have some pretty good evidence that I just can’t wait for Shane to try, and fail, to disprove.” Ryan finished the conversation with his attention at Shane. The taller demon pretended to dab away sweat on his forehead.

 

“Whew, this ones gonna be a doozy, I can feel it.” Shane smirked as Ryan laughed and gave Liam a curt nod as they walked past.

 

>>>>>>

 

The rest of the week goes about the same up until Thursday rolls around. Ryan had another nightmare Tuesday night so the boys forgo sleep all together. It doesn’t affect either one much but certain things tend to be draining. Such as interacting with ghosts or practicing with Ryan’s newfound abilities. The new guy doesn’t let up and Shane is getting increasingly irritated that he doesn’t seem to give two shits that he and Ryan are dating.

 

Although, a few timed smirks at Shane suggests he’s just doing it to get on the taller demon’s nerves at this point.

 

“Shane? Earth to Shane!” The demon looked over to see Ryan standing by one of the trees in the uninhabited woods they were wandering around. It was about eleven Thursday night and Ryan still didn’t want to sleep so they ventured to one of the lesser known trails just outside of Los Angeles.

 

Shane took a moment to study his demon before replying. He was wearing black jeans with his jacket that had a blue exterior and white fleece on the inside. They were both wearing their matching boots and Shane couldn’t help but grin a little at the sight of his demon standing on the root of a tree while moonlight trickled down on them through the branches.

 

“Sorry Ry, just thinking about why us demons just like walking through foreboding woods at night and what the literary implications of that may be.” Shane responded as he walked up to the smaller man, though, with Ryan on the tree root, they were face to face. Ryan wrapped his arms around Shane’s shoulders and laughed a little.

 

“Tell me what you’re really thinking about.” Ryan replied, clearly not buying Shane’s long winded explanation.

 

“You know me far too well, little guy.” Ryan gave him a look with a raised eyebrow and head tilt and Shane sighed a bit before resting their foreheads together. “Just that asshole Liam. I can tell he’s just flirting with you to annoy me and I trust you wholeheartedly but the blatant disrespect-“ Ryan silenced him with a kiss and Shane wasn’t at all upset by that.

 

“I’m starting to see what you mean by his flirting. But you’re stuck with me for eternity, remember? I chose you.” Ryan smiled at him sweetly, moonlight dancing across his features as he stood with Shane’s arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m being a possessive damned idiot,” Shane paused for Ryan’s groan at the pun.

 

“Stop with the being damned puns. We’re demons, I know.” Ryan mumbled and dramatically let his head fall back.

 

“Anyways, Ry, we came out here to practice your abilities. You already have a handle on appearing human, choosing when to hear thoughts or feel emotions, you’re getting better at healing, and we obviously have the telepathic communication with me and Eugene down. So now, we test out the strength, speed, and telekinesis.” Shane listed out as he lifted his demon without any effort and placed him on the solid ground.

 

“The demon said I wouldn’t have telekinetic abilities.” Ryan looked to Shane with apprehension.

 

“Well the demon doesn’t know everything. Last month when Eugene barged in on us, you practically broke all our furniture against the walls out of surprise.” Shane reminded the smaller demon and Ryan laughed a bit.

 

“I’m still convinced that was you, Sasquatch.” Shane shook his head and chuckled.

 

“It was definitely not me! I heard him coming down the hallway.” Shane jumped a little when Ryan hit his bicep with the back of his hand.

 

“You didn’t warn me?!” Ryan yelled and Shane put his hands up in surrender.

 

“I thought you could hear him too! But clearly you were a little preoccupied.” Shane finished with a wink and Ryan shook his head.

 

“You’re a dick.”

 

“Yeah, you remind me everyday, sweetheart. Now, focus on that branch over there. A lot of this is focusing and envisioning the world around you and enacting your own will upon it.” Shane brought the conversation back to the topic at hand.

 

“Why do I feel like you’re just stealing dialog from Star Wars or something?” Ryan muttered but flashed a quick smirk to Shane.

 

“Shut up and focus, young Padawan.” Shane quipped and Ryan laughed in response, but still turned his attention to the branch. “You’ve seen me and Eugene do this, we tend to just gesture in a small motion, but we have centuries of practice. You can do whatever feels comfortable to manifest whatever power you may have.” Shane continued and Ryan held out his arm like he was physically preparing to grab the branch.

 

“This feels stupid.” Ryan muttered and Shane grinned.

 

“It doesn’t when you do the motion to throw a knife at someone. Trust me, it’ll become more natural. But what you’re doing is good. Think of it as just picking up the branch as you would normally, but your arm is longer and partially invisible.” Ryan laughed at that and shook his head.

 

“That feels even more stupid.”

 

“Stop being such a pessimist, Ry. Now, think of yourself grabbing the branch and throwing it against the tree.” Shane continued while moving to stand behind Ryan, hoping to be less of a distraction.

 

Ryan focused and concentrated, ignoring the fact that he looked ridiculous, and thought of it as just him picking up the branch. What felt like an extension of himself brushed the branch and he swore he could feel it. He focused harder and wrapped the nonexistent appendage around the wood and he let out a breathy laugh as the branch moved a little. Ryan focused again and when he felt like he had a grasp on the branch, he saw it shatter and splinter against the tree in his mind a second before it did in real life.

 

“Holy shit, Ry!” Shane yelled as the taller demon cupped his face and kissed him enthusiastically. As they pulled apart Ryan laughed a bit.

 

“You didn’t help at all, did you?” Ryan asked, still doubting himself.

 

“No, not a bit. That was all you, baby!” Shane replied with a wide grin.

 

They heard footsteps and Shane looked up behind Ryan as the smaller demon whipped around.

 

“You should have more confidence in your self, Ry. That was impressive for a half-demon.” Shane growled softly at the sight of Liam leaning against a tree a dozen feet in front of them.

 

“What you’re stalking us now?” Shane accused, all humor from the last week gone.

 

“No need to really, you guys stand out like a sore thumb. You and Eugene and that other angel, Ned.” Liam replied nonchalantly as he slowly approached the two demons.

 

“Who are you, really?” Ryan asked as he squared his shoulders.

 

“You’re cute, Ryan. I thought you two would have sensed it by now.” Liam replied as he extended a hand towards the branch that Ryan broke. The splintered pieces started arranging themselves back together until the branch was whole again. “I’m the same thing Eugene and Ned use to be. I’m an angel of the Lord.” Liam purred out as he stopped with barely a foot between him and Ryan. Shane growled and wrapped a protective arm around Ryan’s shoulders.

 

“That would explain the conceited asshole vibe.” Shane smirked but let his demon features show, a clear threat to not get any closer.

 

“Calm down, I’m not gonna hurt ether of you. I told Heaven to fuck off just like everyone else in your little friend group.” Liam rolled his eyes, the blue of his irises seemingly glowing in the moonlight.

 

“Then why are you here?” Ryan asked with a tilt of his head.

 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t properly introduced myself yet, my name is Anael, angel of love, passion, and sexuality. And I know how to help with your little demon problem. The one that possessed you?” Liam- Anael- ended by tapping his chin in faux thought while smirking at the two demons.

 

“Why would you help us and how?” Shane asked, letting his demonic features fall away but leaving the arm around his demon.

 

“This demon gets off on corrupting the best of humanity, which my forte kind of relies off of. I want him gone. As for how, well,” the angel turned on his heel and started slowly walking away before pausing. “I know his name. You know where to find me if you decide to take me up on my offer.” Shane and Ryan both jumped a little as enormous black wings manifested behind Anael. The light making a rainbow of colors glimmer off of the feathers. And with a slight gust of wind, he was gone.

 

“Dramatic bastard.” Shane muttered as Ryan turned to him.

 

“No kidding. Couldn’t even let me have my moment.” Ryan pouted as he glanced at the fully formed branch laying on the ground. Shane smiled and kissed Ryan’s cheek.

 

“I’m still proud of you. If you’d like, we can practice more.” Ryan grinned at that before pulling Shane down into a proper kiss.

 

They stayed in the woods till four AM while Ryan got better at an alarming speed.

 

But Shane couldn’t shake the thought of all the ways they could tear the demon that hurt his Ryan apart.

 

They’d just need to know his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anael. Angel of the Lord and hopefully a good guy


	4. Sinner Man, Where You Gonna Run To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anael has a long talk with Eugene. 
> 
> Shane and Ryan figure some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a bit from Anael/ Liam’s perspective! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

As Anael was leaving, he gave up flying instead choosing to walk through the woods a bit. The entrance to the trail wasn’t far away but he didn’t feel like going back to his empty apartment just yet.

 

The angel considered finding a bar and maybe meeting someone that caught his interest, but he brought that to other people. It was never meant for him.

 

He chuckled a bit to himself before pulling a hand out of his jacket pocket and running it tiredly through his sandy blond hair. This definitely wasn’t what he envisioned when he left Heaven. He always did have a soft spot for humans. But apparently his soft spot has expanded to demons too.

 

Anael wasn’t sure why he wanted to help this little band of misfits but he found himself drawn to them. And as fun as it was to piss off the tall one by flirting with Ryan, his heart just wasn’t in it.

 

The angel really did want that pesky demon gone, however. Corrupting humans, tearing apart their lives, and destroying that love that they harbored had pained him to watch. Heaven didn’t give a shit though, ordered him to let the demon destroy human souls. They didn’t care if the humans loved and they’d much prefer if they weren’t human at all. Any excuse to wipe the Earth and make it a paradise for themselves. Which is exactly why he left them, for good.

 

The angel shook his head angrily before he halted his steps as he sensed another presence.

 

“Why are you lurking? A pretty face like that shouldn’t hide in the shadows.” He said to the woods in front of him. A moment later the demon he had come to know as Eugene stepped out.

 

“Stay away from Shane and Ryan.” The demon growled out, horns and tail making themselves known as his eyes shifted to glistening black. Anael tilted his head and studding the demon, or former angel as Anael saw it.

 

“I’m trying to help. The demon that possessed Ryan is destroying everything I tirelessly worked for to bring to humanity.” Anael glowered, though the heat wasn’t directed at the demon in front of him.

 

Must not have come across that way as glowing red eyes stalked forward with a deep guttural growl that made his rib cage rattle. As the creature came into view, Anael took in the pitch black fur and the way it seemed to move like shadows radiating off of it and the way the creature looked vaguely wolf like but bigger. Much bigger. He studied the blood red eyes tearing into him and smoke drifting from its mouth. Anael tilted his head a little, heart rate picking up as the creature bared it’s teeth and growled again, raising its hackles with clear intent to attack if given the order.

 

“A hellhound? Wow, he’s a beauty isn’t he?” Anael directed at Eugene but didn’t look away from the hellhound, too fascinated.

 

“You aren’t scared?” Eugene stopped radiating anger but instead was curious.

 

“Oh I’m terrified. But where there’s passion or love I can’t help but be drawn to it. And this big guy? He has a lot of love, which I find curious for something designed to only inflict fear.” The angel explained with a small smile. Eugene tilted his head a bit before petting the hellhounds head.

 

“Down boy.” Eugene ordered and the hellhound immediately relaxed. It chose to lay on the ground with its paws in front of him, watching the two men with big eyes and his tongue lolling. “His name is Pesto. And he’s very protective of Ryan.” Eugene said, still looking demonic with his arms crossed across his chest.

 

“Nice to meet you, Pesto” Anael squatted a little to say to the giant dog. Pesto sniffed the air towards the angel before resting his head on his outstretched paws.

 

“How can you help us with that asshole of a demon?” Eugene asked as Anael stood again.

 

“I know his name. And while I’d be happy to tell you, I need to make sure we trust each other first. So you know I won’t kill you, or any of your people, and so I know that you won’t kill me.” Anael explained and walked towards Eugene a bit, saving a foot of empty air between them.

 

“Sounds reasonable, I suppose. My plan was just to kill you, after all.” Eugene replied with a smirk.

 

“My name is Anael, by the way. Angel of -“ he was interrupted before he could finish.

 

“Love, passion, and sexuality. I knew who you were after you said you were drawn to whatever harbors passion or love.” Eugene waved a hand nonchalantly before looking to the angel again.

 

“I sometimes forget what you were before you were a demon.” Anael muses quietly.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Eugene replies before looking to his companion laying on the forrest floor. “Pesto, home.” He says as though he’s giving orders to just any household pet. The hellhound stands and jumps at the air next to him and suddenly disappears into a portal that manifested out of nowhere.

 

“Clever magnificent creatures, aren’t they?” Anael whispers slightly while studying where Pesto once was. Eugene studies him for a second before laughing a bit. “You know, you should tell your human.” Anael said cryptically. Eugene stopped and looked to him.

 

“Help me protect Ryan, then you can give me advice on my love life.” Eugene took a step forward and squared up the angel. The angel grinned a little and tilted his head. He let his wings stretch out behind him and Eugene didn’t flinch or let his gaze leave his face.

 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Sinner Man.” Anael purred. “Should we seal this deal the traditional demon way?” Anael knew what the answer was but couldn’t help but poke fun at the demon standing close in front of him. Eugene smirked and leaned forward a bit before stopping with their faces close together, staring him in the eyes with his own midnight black ones.

 

“In your dreams, angel.” Eugene whispered mockingly before leaning back. Anael laughed and pretended to pout.

 

“Guess I should be taking my leave, then. See you at work, Sinner Man.” Anael walked past Eugene ruffling the demon’s hair as he passed, electricity shooting up his arm as he accidentally brushed one of Eugene’s horns.

 

Less than a millisecond after, he had his right arm pinned behind him, his hand between his shoulder blades as Eugene pushed it to the verge of snapping. He was being held up in such a way that his shoulder blades were pressed up against Eugene’s chest.

 

“Touch my horns again and I’ll show you everything I learned during my time in hell.” Eugene growled in his ear and the angel felt fear tingle delightfully down his spine. He gave a breathy laugh and leaned back a bit.

 

“You assume I _don’t_ enjoy pain.” Anael whispered in the demon’s ear before he was released.

 

“I’m just beginning to like you, don’t ruin it.” Eugene replied with a smirk before disappearing into the shadows.

 

Anael laughed to himself and worked the pain out off his right arm.

 

Maybe he would get to enjoy Earth after all.

 

>>>>>>>>

 

Shane finally managed to convince Ryan that they should go home. The smaller demon fighting exhaustion from practicing with his powers for a long period of time. As they entered Shane’s apartment, Ryan groaned and flopped bonelessly on the couch before grinning up at Shane.

 

“I think I did okay.” Ryan murmured and tilted his head at Shane’s laugh.

 

The taller demon ruffled his boyfriend’s hair before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

 

“You did fucking amazing.” Shane replied before walking upstairs and grabbing them both some sleeping clothes. He came back down to find Ryan slowly falling asleep in the same position he had left him.

 

Shane threw the clothes on the smaller man and was met with an annoyed groan.

 

“Get changed, Bergara. I’m not cuddling you when you’re covered in sweat and tree sap.” Shane teased. Ryan was too tired to argue and instead stood and changed in the middle of the living room. After they both were in more comfortable clothes, Shane wrapped Ryan in his arms and held the smaller demon to his chest as they sprawled on the couch.

 

Ryan fell asleep almost immediately, facing Shane’s chest and clutching his boyfriends shirt in his hand. Shane was about to doze off when he felt a tight tug in his chest. The invisible string he had come to recognize purely as Ryan. Fear started clawing up his throat and his heart started racing. The air felt too cold and his head felt like he was having the worst migraine ever. It took Shane a moment to recognize it was their bond and that he was feeling what Ryan was feeling.

 

“Ry, Ryan. Wake up, it’s just a nightmare.” Shane shook his boyfriend a bit while saying through grit teeth. “Ryan, babe, please wake up!” Shane cupped the smaller demons face, for a moment seeing the fear in the divots in his forehead, furrowed brows, sweat layering across his face, and tightly clenched jaw. “Ryan!” It hasn’t been this hard to wake him up before. Suddenly Ryan’s eyes snap open and he looks around in a daze, looking for something trying to hurt him, before his gaze lands on Shane.

 

Shane guides the smaller demon’s face into his shoulder with a hand gently on the back of his head and wrapped his arms around him. Ryan’s breathing hard and clinging to Shane like a lifeline.

 

“I tried- I tried waking up and I couldn’t. Shane...” Ryan gasped out and Shane held him closer.

 

“It okay. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll talk to Anael, okay? We’ll get rid of that son of a bitch for good and then we can go back to romantically eating chipotle and watching X-Files.” Ryan laughed a bit at the last part and Shane felt the tightness in his chest lessen a bit.

 

Ryan leaned back to kiss him and rested their foreheads together.

 

“Shane?” Ryan asked in a quiet voice.

 

“Yeah, little guy?”

 

“I thought the bond said it all, but in case things get bad again, you know I love you, right?” Ryan wasn’t quiet meeting his gaze and Shane chuckled a bit which cause Ryan to meet his eyes and wrinkle his nose.

 

“That’s pretty gay.” Shane replied and Ryan shook his head, letting out a wheeze that turned into a laugh.

 

“We’ve been dating for over three months, dick!” Ryan laughed out.

 

“I know, I know. Things aren’t gonna get bad enough to take you away from me. Stuck with me for eternity, remember? But I love you too.” Shane finished by kissing the tip of Ryan’s nose.

 

“Good. Cause we were about to have a problem.”

 

“Oh yeah? How big of a problem?” Shane laughed out as Ryan laid his head on the couch.

 

“Me having to find a spot to hide a body kinda problem.” Ryan replied while trying to suppress a smile.

 

“Hey, completely off topic question, but what do I do if I’m convinced I’m dating a serial killer? Just outta curiosity.” Shane replies with a thinly veiled smile.

 

“Okay, listen, I don’t threaten to kill you that often and I’ve never killed anyone.” Ryan rebutted while moving to lean on his elbows.

 

“Mmmm I think of we took a bunch of clips from Unsolved of the times you’ve threatened to kill me and put them together, it’d be over an hour long.” Shane replied while propping his head up on his hand.

 

“Okay, well you’re a full demon and I’m only half. I couldn’t kill you even if I wanted to.” Ryan pointed out with a grin.

 

“You thought I was human until three and half months ago!” Shane half yelled and Ryan laughed.

 

“I have no excuse before then except we weren’t dating.”

 

“That makes it _less_ bad?!”

 

“Yes.” Ryan said in mock seriousness only to laugh when Shane sputters.

 

“You know what? It’s okay, I forgive you. Cause you’re my murderous itty bitty demon.” Shane replied while booping Ryan’s nose as the smaller demon rolled his eyes.

 

“I hate you.” Ryan muttered with a half smile.

 

“You love me! You said so yourself and you can’t take it back.” They both laughed. “Hey Ry?” Shane stopped for a second.

 

“Yeah, bean pole?” Ryan asked with a smirk, mirroring the exchange they just had.

 

“Move in with me.” Shane said with a small grin.

 

“Probably the for the best. I’m paying rent for a place I almost never sleep at right now.” Ryan replied with a bright smile.

 

“Good, I’ll start construction on a hobbit hole in here for you to edit videos out of.” Shane teased and Ryan playfully hit his chest.

 

They decided to turn on Brooklyn Nine Nine since it didn’t seem likely either of them were gonna get any sleep. They would talk to Anael tomorrow and hopefully come up with a plan to take out the other demon that threatened their happiness.

 

But in this moment, nothing existed outside the four walls around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We needed some cute Ryan and Shane


	5. If There’s a Light at The End, It’s Just The Sun in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting harder to deny that the demon is back. The group needs a plan and help from a certain angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m really liking the chemistry between Eugene and Anael. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!!!

Its Friday morning and the boys begrudgingly drag themselves to work. They were still making jokes and laughing as they entered the office but the shorter man was clearly exhausted. Ryan had laughed that morning as he looked in the mirror as he realized that he looked like he did when he was human after they spent the night in a hellish location.

 

“Come on, Ryan! I’m tellin’ ya, it would pay for itself!” Shane nudged him as they got to their desks.

 

“We are not getting a life size Game of Thrones chair for our apartment, Madej.” Ryan insisted with an amused grin.

 

“Think of the videos, Ry!” Shane pleaded before they were joined by an amused Quinta.

 

“So, you got our little Ry to move in with you, Madej?” Quinta asked while gently crossing her arms in a mock stern look.

 

“I asked politely! And why is everyone using my last name today?” Shane remarked with a confused expression.

 

“You’ve literally only talked to two people so far.” Ryan interjected while Quinta continued.

 

“Well, anyways, congratulations. As a house warming, I’ve brought something that looked like it’s right up your boys’ alley.” Quinta continued while moving Ryan back in his chair a little to type something into google.

 

“How? You just found out about me planning to move in” Ryan questioned as he leaned back in his chair to make room for her.

 

“Yeah, well, perfect timing I guess. Unfortunate for this guy though.” Quinta finished as she clicked on a link to an article.

 

She moved away and Shane leaned over Ryan’s shoulder to read the headline.

 

‘Man’s Body Found In Forrest Baffles LA’s Finest’

 

“Baffles, huh? What’s so baffle worthy about it?” Shane asked and Quinta rolled her eyes.

 

“You could just read the article, but okay. He was found in the middle of the woods after being reported missing two weeks prior, no wallet or ID...” Quinta starts before Shane shakes his head a bit. Ryan moved forward to start reading.

 

“It’s LA. Weird stuff happens all the time.” But flinches a bit when Quinta hits his stomach.

 

“You didn’t let me finish. There’s no murder weapon, no evidence, and the dude’s internal organs are crushed and nearly every bone is broken. The police are saying it’s like he fell of the top of a skyscraper.” Quinta shivers a little before shaking her head “you’re lucky I love you boys, because no way I would be talking about this otherwise.” She continued with a pat on Ryan’s shoulder before returning to her own desk.

 

‘Shane, this is less than a mile away from the trail we were at.’ Ryan murmured through their bond and looked up concerned. ‘They place time of death around the same time we were there too.’

 

‘It’s definitely odd. The crushed organs part could be demonically tied too.’ Shane leaned over Ryan and started scrolling through the article himself. He stopped at a picture of the man, sandy blond hair, described to be about 6’1, defined cheekbones, and a square jaw. Something tugged at Shane’s stomach as the man looked familiar somehow. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

Suddenly he remembered the night from over three months ago, standing with Zach and Keith outside their last bar, the man staring at them from across the street, and Ned threatening him. It was the demon that possessed Ryan. The man in the photo was the body it had chosen to stalk them.

 

‘Ry, we have a problem.’ Shane said through the bond before taking his boyfriends hand and leading them to Ghoul HQ.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked as he closed the door behind them.

 

“That guy that the police found? The dickface that made you half-demon was wearing him as a meat suit three and a half months ago when you were bonding with Eugene and Ned and I was out getting hammered with Zach and Keith.” Shane explained with slight urgency.

 

“Seriously?! So it really is connected to us?” Ryan asked while stepping into Shane’s space. They both jumped as the door opened and Eugene made his way in.

 

“I heard you guys talking. You sure it’s the same guy?” Eugene asked Shane while glancing around the dark room they were standing in.

 

“Positive. Ned can confirm it too.” Shane replied. Eugene sighed and nodded.

 

“So, what I’m hearing is, we have no idea who the demon is possessing now or if he’s even taken on another host?” Eugene confirmed with slight anxiety emitting off of him.

 

“Yes. That being said, we still have another option.” Shane started and was about to explain when Eugene cut in.

 

“If you’re about to tell me about Anael, I already know and it’s the only reason I’m not dragging your asses to the other side of the fucking country right now.” Eugene expressed with a finger pointed at them. The conversation was less riddled with stress and more so trying to keep the calm until the end of the work day.

 

“How the fuck do you always know everything?” Ryan asked with a small laugh.

 

“Because I’m Eugene fucking Yang. And I met him last night while you two were dicking around. By the way, I’m proud of you, Ry.” Eugene finished the last part with a fond ruffle of Ryan’s hair.

 

“Is my hair getting too long? Is that why everyone keeps doing that?” Ryan sidetracks with a slight wrinkle of his nose.

 

“No, I like it this long. Anyhoo, we need to talk to Anael. Seen him anywhere? He wasn’t being annoying when we came into work.”

 

“Nope. He left for a shoot with Steven and Andrew, I think. It’ll have to wait.” Eugene replied nonchalantly while leading them out. They parted ways back to their desks and tried their best to at least attempt to focus on what they’re being paid to do. Ryan didn’t seem to have much of a problem, editing footage for Post Mortem with headphones on. He looked like he usually did when he was focused but anxiety flowed through their bond and worried Shane.

 

After time seemed to drag on, the day finally ended and they made their way to Ned’s for game night.

 

“Do you think I qualify as part of the supernatural portion of this group? I mean look at me. No human could be this flawless.” Keith remarked while posing with a broad smile.

 

“I mean you have the arrogance of an angel.” Eugene replied while nudging Ned with his shoulder. The demon smirked as Ned glowered at him.

 

“Alright alright, let’s get this game of Cards Against Humanity going before we start measure dicks.” Shane interrupted and they all moved to the kitchen table. Ned sat at the head with Ariel to his right and Wes in a bassinet between them, next to Ariel was Eugene then Zach. Shane sat across from Ned with Ryan on his right and Keith was drinking from a plastic water bottle in his seat next to Ryan.

 

“Keith! Stop drinking your holy water!” Ryan yelled and the taller man. Keith stops abruptly and almost chokes as he swallows.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m a big guy! I need lots of water!” Keith replied with dramatic hand gestures.

 

“Whatever, you tree.” Eugene shook his head fondly “Zach hasn’t drank his!”

 

“Speaking of Zach...” Keith derailed the conversation.

 

“That wasn’t a subtle transition.” Ryan pointed out but it fell on deaf ears.

 

“How’s that date the other night go, Zachikins?” Keith made a suggestive face and Ryan laughed at him.

 

“It went good, I guess. They were really cool.” Zach responded while sinking in his chair as his face flushed. Eugene looked away and took a swig of his scotch but only Ryan and Shane seemed to notice.

 

“You gonna see him again?” Keith pushed forward and Zach nodded with a grin. “Good! You seem happy.”

 

“Anyways, let’s get this game rolling.” Ryan drummed on the table a bit and met Eugene’s eyes for a split second.

 

”Ryan, honey, you have a bit of...” Ariel motioned to her own nose. Ryan slowly touched the slow trickle of blood oozing out of his nose and his heart rate picks up.

 

Shane and Eugene’s heads both whipped up and concern and anxiety start streaming through the bond and into his chest.

 

“I’ll check the perimeter.” Eugene said while standing abruptly from the table and running out of the house.

 

Shane looked around before motioning to Zach and Keith.

 

“Have your holy water ready.” He ordered curtly and both humans look puzzled.

 

“Why? What’s happening?” Zach asked while grabbing his bottle and sitting straighter.

 

“Ryan’s been showing signs of that asshole demon’s influence again. Nightmares and now a nose bleed. And remember that guy that he was possessing when we went on our little bonding bender? He showed up dead the other day. Died the same day Ryan and I were out in the woods and less than a mile away from where we were.” Shane explained hastily not knowing what to do and he hated just sitting there.

 

“Guys, it’s just a nose bleed.” Ryan reaffirmed but couldn’t help the fear he felt climbing up his throat.

 

“We can’t take the chance and let it turn out to be much more.” Shane replied before standing and walking into the kitchen. He returned with damp paper towel and started gently cleaning the blood from Ryan’s face. The steady trickle didn’t let up, but having Ryan in closer proximity helped ease his nerves a little.

 

“Look who I found.”Eugene proclaimed as he strode in with his demonic attributes on display. He was holding Anael with his the angel’s arm behind his back and his shoulder blades against his chest.

 

“You must like having me like this, Sinner Man. Isn’t this the position we left off in last night?” Anael purred with a smirk and Eugene grinned a bit before rolling his eyes.

 

“This time I wasn’t the one lurking.” Eugene retaliated while meeting Ryan’s eyes.

 

“What’s Anael doing here?” Ryan asked with a tilt of his head. The angel looked to Ryan and concern flashed across his face as he took in the nose bleed. Anael quickly let it fall away however and turned back to Eugene.

 

“Just our for a stroll when I was abducted by a handsome devil.” Anael leered and Eugene laughed with a small shake of his head.

 

“You’re cheesy for an angel.” The demon commented before Keith cuts in.

 

“Explain! Clearly there are things we’ve been left out on.” The tall human looked to Eugene.

 

“Yeah, what do you mean angel?” Ned asked with a hand on Ariel’s, arm blocking his son from anything that might happen.

 

“Our new coworker here rebelled from Heaven. His real name Anael and not Liam Santana.” Eugene gave the footnotes as he released Anael.

 

“Aw I wasn’t done enjoying that heat that comes off of you. Hellfire, is it?” Anael mock pouted but it turned into a toothy grin, showing off his perfect teeth with sharp canines.

 

“I bet you say that to all the demons.” Eugene replied back with an easy smirk, tail gently flicking behind him as he loosely crossed his arms.

 

“No sign of the asswipe of a demon?” Shane sighed out, trying to get his stress under control.

 

“No sign. But now we have two angels, and two and a half demons. We should be covered for the night.” Eugene flashed a quick smile at Anael that’s returned enthusiastically. They both moved to sit at the table, Anael moving a chair from against the wall to sit between Ryan and Keith and across from Eugene.

 

“Can we get the demons name?” Ryan asked Anael and Shane looks up with refined hope.

 

The angel looked to Eugene and seems to consider it, before looking back to Ryan and sighing.

 

“I need to trust that I won’t be killed. I came to Earth to start a life of free will and I intend to live it.” Anael explained gently, making it clear that it isn’t a no.

 

“How do we convince you that we have no intention of killing you?” Shane asked while watching Ryan.

 

“Let’s talk. We’ve decided Ryan is safe for the night, so let’s get to know each other.” Anael replied with a flirty grin towards Eugene.

 

“Okay, why did you rebel from Heaven?” Ned questioned. Ariel looked to her angel and smiled a bit while running a soothing hand over the one that was still clasped over hers.

 

“They didn’t appreciate humanity, free will, love. The very things I idolized. They refused to see the beauty in humans. Or demons. Or anything really.” Anael thought as he spoke.

 

“You don’t think demons are inherently the fucking worst?” Shane asked with an exaggerated gasp and Ryan wheezed.

 

“No, not at all. Why would I think that if I know angel’s aren’t inherently good? Morality is based on ideals and perception. Nothing is black and white. Instead it’s fields of grey and beings doing what they must to protect what they deem fit.” Anael replied with an amused tone. “My turn, Ned, why did you fall?”

 

“Much like you, I realized Heaven wasn’t worth fighting for like I once thought it was. Ariel, my wife, showed me the beauty of humanity. She represented everything Heaven wanted to destroy and everything I found to be amazing.” Ned expressed while watching Ariel smile. She leaned over and kissed her husbands cheek and he smiled softly in return.

 

They continued talking, asking questions, and getting to know each other when Anael nudged Eugene’s foot under the table. The now human looking demon looked up at him and he grinned.

 

“I’ll tell you his name. But first,” Anael started as the room receded into silence. The angel holds Eugene’s gaze and leans forward a bit on the table. “I haven’t had any worthwhile human food yet, can you take me to try some, sometime?” Eugene smirked and rolls his eyes, clearly seeing right through him. Anael glances over to Zach who is tapping away at his phone and the angel harbors no guilt at the invitation.

 

“Only if you’re willing to try anything.” Eugene replied with a smirk.

 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Sinner Man.” Anael grinned widely and winks before turning to Ryan and Shane. Both men were watching him expectantly and the angel nods slightly to himself, sure he’s making the right call as he senses the strong bond tying the two together.

 

“His name is Amel. And it’s gonna take all of us to kill him.” The angel told them and Shane sits up a bit straighter at that. The room is quiet before Shane’s laugh breaks through the room.

 

“This motherfucker never should have messed with the Ghoul Boys.” He laughed out as he looks to his boyfriend. Ryan grinned at the new strain of hope they’ve found and looks around the room.

 

“He’s gonna done get murked.” Ryan replied with a wide grin.

 

A new buzz of energy danced its way through the room. Everyone excited that they now had a fighting chance to end this for good. Anael looked to Eugene who was smiling at Ryan with a hopeful look on his usually controlled face. The angel smiled a bit too and knew he ended up in the right place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have hope!


	6. Welcome to The End of Eras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their confrontation with Amel comes a lot sooner than expected. What are they willing to sacrifice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> A LOT OF BLOOD, GORE, AND FIGHTING IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!!!

The group continued to chat and laugh while Anael slowly started feeling himself get comfortable among them. Ryan, however, felt a strange build up of dread start forming in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Why with the long face, little guy?” Keith asked Ryan from down the table. The others paused and looked to the smaller demon and Ryan squirmed a bit.

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” He replied with a small smile and Keith gave him a look. Shane grabbed Ryan’s hand and gave him a toothy grin.

 

“So! Who wants to hear what I have planned for the Hot Daga?” Shane asked loudly and most everyone groaned except Anael who gave a confused look and Ariel who giggled at everyone’s reaction.

 

“Yeah? Imagine having no choice but to sit through it.” Ryan expressed while throwing Shane a smile.

 

“You’re the one who keeps asking for more.” Shane replies while pointing at his boyfriend.

 

“I do not! Every time I want to make sure it’s dead, you-“ Ryan was cut off by a low reverberating howl that made his rib cage vibrate from the intensity of it. He felt cold dread shoot through his veins and fear close his windpipe. A deep ,thick, and gravelly, sound that seemed far too loud for the distance it seemed to be at. Soon after there were identical howls that seemed to echo around them, loud and guttural, even through the walls that they were surrounded by.

 

Everyone stood from their seats except Ariel who was trying to calm a shrieking Wes.

 

“Get Wes to the nursery, take Zach and Keith and line the entire room with salt!” Ned commanded loudly to Ariel before gently but urgently pulling her up with him from her seat and kissing her quick. “Whatever happens, whatever you hear, don’t break the salt line until you see me. I love you.” Ned then picked up his son in his arms and kissed his forehead before handing him to Ariel. She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the salt.

 

“I love you too. Don’t go dying on me.” She demands with worried eyes before leading the two humans to Wes’ nursery.

 

The demons and angels walked briskly to the window to see the cars idle in the streets, lights on and engines alive, but the humans inside as still as the cars themselves.

 

“He’s more powerful than I remember.” Anael muttered before turning to the others. He opened his mouth to say something but the howls shredded the air around them once again, closer than before.

 

They all looked to each other and Ned started running to his room. He returned with what appeared to be a sword. It stretched about three feet long. It was sleek with a hilt with spiraling black design that seemed to form perfectly to the angel’s hand, the blade slowly thinned to a point, and the blade itself seemed to be perfectly reflective as though it had never been touched.

 

Ryan intended to ask a question but it completely slipped his mind as the growling snarls seemed to be closing in on the house fast. They all ran to the backyard and as soon as they had cleared the back door, the pack of five hellhounds bounded over the fence and started snarling and snapping their impossibly sharp teeth at them. Their ears were pinned back as they seemed to prowl, looking for any point of weakness. They looked a lot like Pesto but pure supernatural bloodlust contorted their features.

 

“I see you’ve met my friends” a voice rang out above the growls and suddenly the hellhounds quieted. They held their stiff posture and watched their every move with bared teeth but the snarls quieted a bit. A figure dropped over the fence with grace and started striding towards them. Brunet hair came into view, after that a sharply defined face. Brown eyes appeared black in the pale streetlight.

 

Ned and Anael let their wings stretch out behind them while Eugene, Shane, and Ryan shifted into their demon faces. The angel’s stood with feet shoulder length apart while the demons crouched down a little into a fighting stance.

 

“Look at you, my little mutt, my haven’t you turned into a beauty?” Amel leered as he stopped five feet in front of him. The hellhounds paced eagerly behind him, yearning for the command to attack.

 

“He’s not yours and never will be.” Ned growled while twisting his sword in his hand, anxious to cut the demon down.

 

“Oh but he will be. That’s what I promised, isn’t that right, Ry? And I’m a demon of my word.” Amel grinned while placing a hand over his chest, black pooling in his eyes as his horns and tail manifested.

 

“Yeah, well, fuckface you aren’t taking him.” Shane growled out with a smirk. Amel tilted his head and glowered.

 

“I guess we’ll find out who’s right.” Amel sneered as he brought a hand up and snapped his fingers and the hellhounds lunged with full intent to tear them to shreds. Eugene ran forward towards the front runner and the other boys followed.

 

Eugene jumped last moment, barely avoiding monstrous teeth, only to twist and grab around the hounds neck and snap its neck in a quick motion. He turned and set his sights on Amel himself as the others distracted the rest of the pack.

 

Amel brought his arms up to block Eugene’s first punch but Eugene threw his knee into the other demons rib cage before throwing a second punch that tore the skin across Amel’s cheekbone. Amel caught Eugene’s arm and threw him to the ground and kicked the black haired demon in the ribs a few times before Eugene grabbed his leg and made quick work of snapping the bone in his calf.

 

The two continued to fight bloody and dirty as Shane was focusing on snapping the neck of the hellhound he currently had his arms around. Victory was short lived as another one snarled and sunk its knife like teeth into the meat above his ankle, large mouth covering the majority of his calf, and dragged him like a dog toy.

 

“Shane!” Ryan yelled as he ran over, only slowing to scoop down and grab a fire poker from the grass and drive it through the hellhounds neck, catching between the vertebrae and separating it with a violent motion. The hellhound fell limp and Shane groaned as Ryan helped him stand. The taller demon is conscious but any pressure on his leg makes his vision fade out and shoots white hot pain up the appendage.

 

Another hellhound approaches them slowly, growling and watching them as it circles, looking for the perfect vulnerability.

 

Ned and Anael are currently trying to keep out an exceptionally big and fast one that keeps trying to barge through them to get into the house.

 

Eugene paused, coated in sweat and blood. He was circling Amel who wasn’t looking any better off, he glanced over to Ryan and Shane to see the taller demon leaning on Ryan for support and a hellhound currently getting ready to attack.

 

“Pesto!” He yelled and just as the hellhound lunged, Pesto tackled it to the side and started viscously tearing at its neck, not quiet killing it yet.

 

Eugene looked back to his opponent in time to see an arm swing towards his abdomen and wasn’t quiet quick enough to stop the motion. He felt sharp pain as cold scorched its way through his veins from where he was hit. He looked down numbly to see blood and looked back up to see Amel grinning. Eugene grabbed Amel’s arm with both of his hands, trying to keep the blade from tearing any further.

 

“Nifty little thing forged in Hell, enough to kill a demon. Was little Ryan really worth dying for, angel?” Amel mocked as he twisted the blade deeper in to Eugene’s side. The dark haired demon cried out through as he felt blood trickle from his mouth and ice tear its way through his side, every inch of his skin around the area feeling as though it would shatter. Eugene took a second before letting out a breathy laugh through gritted teeth. He looked up into the demon’s eyes and nodded his head.

 

“Damn right he’s worth dying for.” Eugene glared but grinned at Amel’s furious expression. He cried out again when the demon yanked out the curved blade out from his skin and he toppled to the ground, struggling to hold himself up as the corners of his vision darkened and the fuzzy world seemed to slow. He heard a yell of his name but it sounded like it was through water.

 

After Pesto took out the hellhound, Ryan looked over to the angels to see Ned pulling his sword from the back of the last one. He glanced towards Amel and Eugene and yelled as his friend fell to the ground, blood coating Eugene’s clothes and the curved knife that Amel held. He lowered Shane, who was trying to tell him something, to a sitting position and started running towards the two. His heart stopped as Amel grinned at him before turning back to Eugene, knife raised and clearly intended to go straight through Eugene’s back. Suddenly Ned was in front of him, grabbing Amel’s arm and throwing him back. Sword brought up and clearly wasting no time wanting to hurt the demon as much as possible before killing him.

 

Ryan fell to the ground next to Eugene and turned him on his back.

 

“Why did you go after him alone?” Ryan muttered as panic made his hands shake and tears well up behind his eyes. He yanked off his sweater and tore off the sleeve. He held pressure on the huge gaping wound and Eugene rolled his head to look at him.

 

“And- and let this happen to one of you idiots? Yeah right.” Eugene replied in a soft unsteady voice, small smile that faltered with every small sharp intake of breath.

 

“You self sacrificing asshole.” Ryan laugh cried as he turned to see Ned kicking Amel’s ass five ways to Friday. “What am I suppose to do if I lose you or Shane?” Ryan feels hot tears run down his face. Eugene seems to consider this before arching off the ground with face contorted in pain. Shane hobbles over to them and falls to Eugene’s other side.

 

“Come on, Eugene. We literally crawled out of Hell. You can’t die on me now.” Shane says while examining his friend, clutching Eugene’s sleeve.

 

The piece of sweater is now heavy and stained deep crimson. He removes it and puts both his hands over the wound.

 

“Amel ran off. Let’s get him inside.” Ned came over frantically and all three boys worked on getting him inside as carefully as possible. Anael followed them with a devastatingly shocked look.

 

Ryan waved his hand and everything on the kitchen table flew against the wall and they lower Eugene onto it.

 

“I-I can’t heal him. Heaven won’t allow it even if I wanted to.” Ned stammered as he looks around for something, anything to help. Shane sat in one of the chairs next to Eugene’s head and started rambling about everything they’ve been through, trying to keep the other demon awake. Anael ran his hands through his hair before muttering about trying to find a needle and some floss.

 

Everything feels surreal. Like time has slowed down for them too. Or at least it did for Ryan. He was still putting pressure on the wound and he swears he can feel both Eugene’s and his own heartbeat everywhere.

 

The sudden crushing thought of losing Eugene finally hit him and it’s enough to make time speed up to normal again, telling him what to do.

 

He concentrated, spurred on by the thought of losing his friend, and tries his best to picture the wound stitching itself closed, Eugene at work teasing them, hanging out with the demon and Pesto on weekends, everything Eugene’s taught him, every time Eugene has saved him and hurt himself in the process. He thinks of how eternity without one of his closest friends would be and it feels wrong.

 

He opened his eyes and Shane was staring at him along with Eugene. The dark haired demon’s breathing is normal again. He lifts his hands to see the once gaping wound is now a jagged cut. He smiled and laughed a little but he was light headed.

 

“Ry?” Shane asked with a watery smile and the smaller demon returned it.

 

“Next time you try dying for me, I swear to fucking god, Eugene Lee Yang.” Ryan pointed a bloody finger at the demon and Eugene leans up and pulls him into a hug.

 

“No promises. Told you, you’d be saving our asses one day.” Eugene muttered in his ear and Ryan laughed as tears ran down his face at how normal Eugene sounded. Ned and Anael came back into the room at the same time and Ned turned in a circle with hands in his hair before he pulled Eugene into a hug.

 

“Don’t fucking scare me like that.” The angel demanded loudly into Eugene’s shoulder.

 

“This is too much hugging” Eugene muttered with a smile as Ned pulled back.

 

“Well you at least owe me one, ya dick! After everything we’ve been through and you pull this?!” Shane yelled and Eugene slid off the table and hugged Shane. As they pulled back the dark haired demon turned to Anael who was grinning widely.

 

“I was afraid I’d lost you before we even had our first date.” Anael murmured with relief evident in his eyes. Eugene rolled his own eyes and shrugged.

 

They brought the others out of the nursery and explained everything that happened as Ariel doted over Eugene while reprimanding him.

 

Ryan moved over by Shane and pulled the taller demon’s leg into his lap. His boyfriend let out a pained hiss as Ryan wrapped his hands over the multiple puncture wounds. After a few moments Shane rolled his ankle and shook his head, all that’s left of his injury was painful but smaller puncture wounds.

 

“Healing may not be your forte, but apparently it’s mine.” Ryan murmured, leaning up against Shane’s shoulder, completely exhausted from over exertion of his abilities.

 

“You need to be careful too. Healing takes a particular toll.” Shane replied while running a hand through the smaller demon’s hair. “But thank you for saving him.” Shane finished as he watched everyone try and relax after a hellish night.

 

“I can’t imagine eternity without you or Eugene. You’re both my demons and I’ll do anything to protect you.” Ryan replied as he snuggled into his partners shoulder.

 

They stayed like that until Shane woke him to quickly clean up and change clothes. Everyone else followed suit before regrouping in the living room. Ryan fell asleep against Shane’s chest, Eugene sitting by his feet, and surrounded by everyone else he would give his life for. And he didn’t have a single nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn


	7. I Found the Devil, I Found Him in a Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a weekend of recuperating and Shane and Ryan manage to find some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just soft and sinful, I don’t know what to tell ya. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

Shane woke up curled around Ryan on Ned’s couch. Pain lightly throbbing from his calf but not nearly as bad as it had been the night before. Ryan was snoring softly from where he was tucked against Shane’s chest, the bond between them thrumming contently.

 

The taller demon looked around and saw Zach and Keith haphazardly sprawled across the other couch and Eugene is laying on the floor with his head propped up on Pesto’s giant paw as the hellhound sleeps. Eventually his tired gaze fell on Anael who was sitting a few feet from Eugene but he’s staring at a wall, unfocused.

 

“Whatcha thinking about, Feathers?” Shane asks as he disentangles himself from his sleeping demon. Ryan protested softly in his sleep before burrowing into the warm spot Shane vacated. Shane stood and stretched while he watched Anael seemingly come back into focus.

 

“Just not what I imagined life on Earth to be like.” The angel replied softly as he stared at his own feet that were currently crossed at his ankles.

 

“I know that feeling. But it’s not all bad.” Shane murmurs as he bends slightly to run a hand through Ryan’s hair. He stood again and turned to Anael to see the angel smiling softly at Eugene and Pesto.

 

“That’s true. I was also listening to the other angels. They seem to be freaking out over something.” Anael added almost as an after thought.

 

“You’re hearing it too?” Ned asked while he entered the living room in a loose shirt and pajama pants.

 

“Yeah. But we should focus on our own problems for now. The angels will still have that stick up their asses after we kill Amel, so we shouldn’t dwell too much on it.” Anael mused with a smirk. Shane let out a breathy chuckle.

 

“So, what, you guys have some sort of ‘Angel Radio’?” Shane joked as he added air quotes and an exaggerated announcers voice. Ned laughed a bit and shook his head.

 

“I guess you could call it that. ‘Now coming at you in the sultry tones of Enochian is Taylor Swift’s hit Shake It Off’” Ned mimicked Shane’s radio announcer voice and the demon started laughing.

 

“Ew turn it off! Fuck Taylor Swift.” Keith grumbled loudly as he sat up on the couch, long leg kicking Zach’s lower half off the couch in the process.

 

“Ow What the fuck?!” Zach yelled which caused Ryan to bolt up with bleary eyes in a hilarious domino affect.

 

“Why is everybody yelling?” Ryan muttered as he rubbed his eyes and leaned his head tiredly against Shane’s hip. Everyone continued to chat and make jokes as the taller demon turned his focus to Ryan.

 

“Aww sorry baby we were just talking about angel’s singing Taylor Swift” Shane laughed as he ran a hand through Ryan’s hair.

 

“What the fuck?” Ryan muttered as he looked up at his demon who was now flushed a bit from laughing. “Is this a near death experience crisis thing? I don’t understand. Also, why are you calling me baby?” Ryan questioned with a slightly concerned yet amused look.

 

“Nah I feel perfectly fine. And I’m calling you baby because we’re dating, if you’ve forgotten, and your small and adorable.” Shane teased and Ryan moved back a little to hit his hip playfully.

 

“You forget I can feel the pain in your leg through the bond, I haven’t forgotten we’re dating, and fuck you.” Ryan scrunched up his nose and Shane couldn’t help but to laugh and lean down and kiss him. The smaller demon returned the kiss and attempted to deepen it before a pillow was thrown at their heads.

 

“Why’d you stop it?!” Keith yelled at Ned who was gearing up to throw a pillow at Keith too.

 

“They are NOT fucking on my couch!” Ned yelled as the second pillow flew through the air but Keith blocked it last second and it instead knocked Zach’s glasses off as it hit him in the face.

 

“Why do you keep hurting me, Keith?! I thought you loved me!” Zach yelled but was giggling afterwards as Ned cursed loudly.

 

“I’m sorry! It just happens! But also, how is Eugene sleeping through this?!” Keith yelled back while pointing at the demon on the floor. Pesto was watching with interest while keeping his paw still for his demon.

 

“I’m not. I’m playing dead so I don’t have to interact with this mess.” Eugene grumbles and Shane laughed from where he’s holding Ryan on the couch.

 

“Okay boys, breakfast time.” Ariel comes in with a fond smile and Ned pulls her under his arm and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

 

“You made breakfast?” Anael questions with a smile and Ariel laughed.

 

“For three demons, two angels, and two humans who could clean out my fridge? That’s adorable. I ordered breakfast and it’s outside.” Ariel replied and pointed at the door as there was a knock.

 

“Wow are you sure you’re human? That was almost magical” Keith joked as they all stood and migrated to the table.

 

“I’m psychic like all moms, Keith.” Ariel teased back as she grabbed her husbands hand and led him to the door to help her bring everything in.

 

When they were all seated Ariel and Ned reappeared with four big bags and started handing out food. Ariel being as amazing and caring as she is, she knew exactly what everyone wanted.

 

“I’ll pay you back, this is a ton of food.” Ryan insisted and Ariel smiled a bit.

 

“Don’t worry about that right now. Just eat.” She replied “sorry, Anael, I didn’t know what you like.” She continued and the angel smiled back at her. His box had an omelette with wheat toast and sausage.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t even know what I like yet. Thank you, Ariel” he grinned before taking a bite of his omelette.

 

They all dig in, Keith talking loudly and making everyone laugh as they did so. Ryan looked to Shane and grinned before laying a hand on the taller demon’s thigh, pain in his own leg receding as he numbs the pain in Shane’s.

 

Shane looks to him with a confused look but smiles a bit.

 

“How are you doing that? That usually takes a while to learn, as with healing, and telekinesis.” Shane talks as he thinks, expression becoming more perplexed.

 

“Doing what?” Eugene asks from where he’s sitting next to Shane.

 

“Nosy demon,” Shane jokes and Eugene glared at him. “He’s numbing the pain in my leg since he couldn’t heal it all the way.” Shane replied and Eugene tilted his head, studying Ryan for a moment.

 

“He’s a quick learner, I told you.” Eugene replied with a grin but he still looked thoughtful.

 

Breakfast continued on and soon they were all full and happy.

 

They moved back to the living room, all thanking Ariel repeatedly as she continued to fuss over the two injured demons and gently ruffle Ryan’s hair with a fond smile.

 

Ryan stood after an hour and stretched before holding his hand out to everyone.

 

“Hand over your house keys. If we’re staying here all weekend, and Ned and Ariel are insisting we don’t have a choice, we all need some change of clothes.” Ryan reasoned as everyone handed over their keys and Ryan turned to leave.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, hold up, little guy, you’re not going alone.” Shane halted him while standing. Ariel looked like she was about to protest Shane standing with his bad leg but Ned quickly soothed her with a hand on each shoulder.

 

“Fine but if you slow me down with your lanky ass limbs...” Ryan teased as he clasped Shane’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together.

 

“These long limbs make me twice as fast as you, short stuff.” Shane retorts with a laugh as they leave.

 

They spent an hour driving around and collecting clothes and deodorant from each person’s place until they finally arrived at their place.

 

Before the front door was even fully closed, Shane pushed Ryan up against the wall and pinned him there while he kissed the smaller demon senseless. Ryan groaned into the sudden attack and started kissing back with enthusiasm. Shane pulled back a centimeter and Ryan whined in protest.

 

“There’s been too many people around. I appreciate them greatly but god have I missed this.” Shane whispers as he started to work Ryan’s shirt up over his head and the smaller demon practically rips his shirt off in return.

 

“I agree. Now shut up and come here.” Ryan growls back and Shane laughs. Their lips collide again with tongues exploring each other’s mouths and hands grasping all over. Electricity ignited everywhere they touched and the bond was singing in anticipation. They stumbled their way towards the stairs, never disconnecting. When they reached the steps Shane wrapped a hand under each of Ryan’s thighs and hoisted him up. The smaller man wrapped his legs around Shane’s midsection and started kissing and biting the taller man’s neck as Shane carried them up the stairs.

 

Shane was a mess as they reached their room, pulling Ryan back enough to have their mouths collide together again. He lays them both down so he’s draped over the smaller demon, hands running down Ryan’s sides and a knee carefully slotted between Ryan’s legs.

 

Shane starts mouthing against Ryan’s neck as the smaller man moans loudly and starts an uncontrolled rhythm of thrusts against his thigh. Shane intentionally sends everything he himself is feeling through the bond because he knows it drives Ryan absolutely insane.

 

Like the taller demon predicted, the flood of sensations towards Ryan causes him to lose control enough to let his demon slide slip out, Shane smirks before letting go himself and decides to enjoy the moment while twining their tails together. He’s working on the button of Ryan’s jeans when he feels a rush of sensations through the bond that cause him to pause and pant against Ryan’s chest.

 

He hears his demon chuckle as Ryan reached up and grabs both of Shane’s horns, causing him to let out a long sinful moan, and pulled him up so their face to face.

 

“You didn’t think I was gonna let you run things completely, now did you?” Ryan purrs out through labored breathes. Shane smirks back before reaching towards the nightstand and fishing out the small bottle inside.

 

“I guess we’ll see.” Shane smirks back. Ryan moans as Shane bites the side of his neck, leaving a clearly visible mark while Shane finishes unbuttoning his jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, not full smut but some smut. Light smut. If you ever want full smut, ya gotta let me know :)


	8. They Haven’t Seen the Best of Us Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re one step closer to ending this hell and Ryan’s abilities continue to grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM TRASH
> 
> I’m so sorry for how long this took. I have the rest of the story fleshed out and I’m starting on the next in the series 
> 
> Your feedback means the world to me and honestly encourages me to get these chapters up quicker

When Ryan and Shane finally returned back to the house, they were greeted with a smirking Eugene from where he sat talking to Anael on the floor.

 

“You both smell like sex.” Eugene stated in a nonchalant tone but Anael chuckled next to him.

 

“You can’t smell sex, pretty boy.” Shane returned as he tossed Eugene’s bag of clothes at him.

 

“No, but Feathers here can.” Eugene retorted as he caught his bag and placed it next to him.

 

“That’s not what I said! I can’t _smell_ it I just know.” Anael rolled his eyes while nudging the demon with his shoulder.

 

“Whatever, at least you two won’t be horny teenagers for the rest of the weekend, right?” Eugene gave them a look but was still smirking.

 

“Ha Horn-y” Shane chuckled and the others just stared at him blankly “you know, cause we’re-“

 

“Yes, Shane. We get it. Man, you’ve gotta stop with the bad demon puns. You’re better than this.” Eugene laughed out with a fond smile. Pesto, who was back to being a small little fuzz ball, ran up to Eugene and jumped on the couch behind his demons back and nestled his head on Eugene’s shoulder.

 

“It was fucking hilarious and you know it.” Shane replied and Ryan shook his head before he couldn’t hide his smile anymore. The two demons moved to lounge on the couch adjacent to the two men on the floor. They plopped the rest of the bags on the floor and relaxed into the cushions.

 

“Where are the others?” Ryan turned the subject to the seemingly empty house besides them.

 

“Ned and Ariel took Zach and Keith to hike some trails. They were not too thrilled at the idea.” Anael answered with an amused smile.

 

Ryan went to reply but there was a sudden sharp pain in both his temples. He tried to ignore it as it spread and caused his whole head to throb painfully. Shane looked to him with a concerned expression and Ryan moved his head to his hands.

 

“He must be near by. Amel is fucking toying with us.” Ryan ground out through gritted teeth. Shane placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed a bit.

 

“He still doesn’t know we know his name. We can find something to destroy him for good.” Anael mused with his brows furrowed with concern. The pain in Ryan’s head started to decrease slowly, he knew it was just a warning of what Amel could still do to him.

 

“You’re an angel, why do you need a ritual or all of us at all?” Shane asked as his arm went around Ryan, encircling him in warmth.

 

“Same reasons as Ned. I’m cut off from Heaven. I only have certain abilities left, when before I could have fried him with a touch.” Anael explained and the pain in Ryan’s head retreated completely.

 

Ryan is only half listening as he concentrates on taking deep breathes, focusing on the air filling his lungs, wishing for some fresh air to jolt him back from the pain.

 

Next thing Ryan knew, he was standing in the middle of the backyard. He was staring away from the house, suddenly cold from Shane’s warmth being gone in an instant. He studied the scorch marks on the ground from where the hellhounds had dissipated the night before. The half-demon tried to remember the walk out here but came up blank.

 

“ _Ryan?!_ ” He heard Shane and Eugene yelling from the house behind him. He turned towards the house and titled his head, still trying to sort out what just happened.

 

“Out here!” Ryan yelled and he heard three pairs of footsteps coming towards him.

 

“What the hell, Ry?” Eugene asked as Ryan asked himself the same question internally.

 

“I don’t know. I was on the couch thinking of getting some fresh air and then I was out here. I- I didn’t get up and walk?” Ryan asked as he sorted out his jumbled thoughts.

 

“No! You were there and then you were gone!” Shane answered as he walked into Ryan’s space and studied the smaller demon.

 

“I, what, _teleported?_ ” Ryan asked as the last piece clicked into place in his head, even if he thought it didn’t make any logical sense.

 

”Wow Amel was completely wrong about you not having a shit ton of abilities. You seem to be continuously getting stronger.” Shane mused with a small smile but looked thoughtful.

 

“Does that not concern anyone else?” Ryan questioned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“You’ll get the hang of it. You’re literally one of a kind, even Amel must not know what to expect.” Eugene reassured him with confidence that Ryan clung onto.

 

“We should focus on killing him. Sooner that’s dealt with, the sooner we can continue on with our already fucked up lives.” Ryan thought out loud and the others nodded in agreement.

 

They walked back inside and picked up their conversation where they left off before, this time Ryan made sure to focus on being in the here and now.

 

“There are some wards that can keep demons out. Same goes for angels. I thought I’d have to dig up that old book but I think I know another way. But I’m sure I’d be able to find a way to make it so it doesn’t keep you three out.” Anael spoke up after a minute. The three demons looked to him and he shrunk back a bit.

 

“You didn’t think to bring this up before?!” Shane yelled and Ryan put a hand on his shoulder to hopefully calm him down.

 

“I don’t know where to find the book. But now I think I know who knows the sigils. Amanadiel came to Earth a while back, I believe he’s in Los Angeles and he’s read that book cover to cover. I can see if I can find him, however, I heard he’s keeping Lucifer out of trouble while he’s on Earth and I don’t know how dear old Lucie will react to other angels.” Anael explained while seemingly trying to come up with a plan at the same time.

 

“The Devil is in LA?” Ryan asked with a shocked expression. Anael smirked and chuckled a bit.

 

“It is the City of Angels.” Anael laughed and stood. “I’ll go try my hand, hopefully, without being killed. Let’s just hope Lucie is in the mood for guests. Though, I never was on his bad side.” Anael shrugged before his wings snapped into existence and he was gone with a rustle of feathers.

 

“Well, that was fucking odd. Even by our standards.” Shane chuckled a bit and Ryan grinned at him.

 

“He’s an odd one, that’s for sure.” Eugene agreed with a small smile as he moves to sit on the other side of Ryan.

 

“So now we wait?” Ryan questioned as he leaned back, sitting comfortably between his demons.

 

“We could talk? We haven’t had much time for that lately, with just the three of us.” Eugene mused while swinging an arm across the back of the couch, behind Ryan.

 

“Are there any other creatures besides the Windego that you guys have come across?” Ryan asked wanting to know more about this strange world he just recently found out about.

 

“There was this one that was particularly disturbing. Remember the Djinn?” Shane asked Eugene and the other demon nodded thoughtfully.

 

“That was something I could go eternity without encountering.” Eugene scrunched up his nose.

 

“What’s a Djinn?” The smaller demon questioned with a slight tinge of anxiety lacing his tone.

 

“It’s a creature that passes for the most part as human. They’re where the genie myth came from because they’re known for poisoning their victims with a touch and the person either dies quickly or is in a coma. While they’re in a coma, the Djinn gets into their mind and finds their deepest desire and fulfills it in the dream. While the person is living out a fake life time in the dream, since time moves slower, the Djinn drains the human of blood over the course of days.” Eugene explains with a solemn look.

 

“Jesus! So the person thinks that their ‘wish’ was granted?!” Ryan questions.

 

“Yup. And what really is pretty fucked up about it is the fact that they’ll die not knowing what really happened. Then again, that happens to humans a lot.” Shane replied while remembering their encounter.

 

“Did it not go after you guys?” Ryan asked as he played with the sleeve of Shane’s hoodie that he was wearing.

 

“It didn’t really have a taste for demon blood apparently.” Eugene chuckled out and shook his head.

 

They continued talking about werewolves, vampires, skin walkers, banshees, and incubi all of which were more common than Ryan would have expected. But there were others Ryan had never heard of. Such as the Kushtaka, a shape shifter of sorts that resides mainly in the Alaskan region. They apparently can go between looking human and the form of an otter and either save people from freezing by turning them into a Kushtaka. Or luring people into the woods and to their deaths by imitating the voices of their loved ones. Another is a Bubak which apparently disguises itself like a scarecrow and murders people that stumble upon it.

 

“Okay, I think that’s enough nightmare fuel for one night.” Ryan stopped them and the two other demons chuckle.

 

“It’s okay, Ry. Majority of them aren’t interested in demons at all. Because we’re stronger.” Eugene explained with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Except for the incubi. They will try and fuck with you because a lot of them are attracted to power.” Shane warned with a grin.

 

“Why, has an incubus tried to fuck you?” Ryan asked with a laugh.

 

“No, but they are drawn to Eugene like fucking catnip.” Shane pointed to his friend and Eugene just rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh... so like everyone else?” Ryan poked fun and Shane laughed.

 

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” As Shane finished saying that, they were interrupted by a rustle of wings and a small gust of wind.

 

“So I was able to find Amanadiel and he showed me how to make the sigils that will allow you three into your own apartments. So I did your guys’ and now I gotta do Ned’s.” Anael gave them the run down excitedly while moving to grab a chair. The angel was carefully holding a glimmering copper bowl in his hand and a piece of paper under his arm. He hopped up on it and started drawing intricate designs on the ceiling in an inky black paint that faded into the color of the ceiling not too long after it was placed.

 

“Glad to see you’re not dead.” Eugene said as he watched the swirling design be put into place.

 

“You and me both. Did a little catching up with Lucie, he’s a lot calmer. Being around humans has done him good. Still has a temper, mind you, but over all pleasant.” Anael grinned a bit while he concentrated on the ward he was constructing.

 

“You know, as time goes on, the more I question everything I thought I knew.” Ryan mused with furrowed brows as Anael chuckled.

 

“Believe me, that feeling doesn’t go away.”

 

“Any more news on Angel radio?” Eugene asked with nonchalance covering his tone.

 

“Why don’t you tap back in and find out for yourself?” Anael asked out of genuine curiosity with no challenge behind it.

 

“Because they’re all dicks and I’d really rather save my head from a migraine.” Eugene laughed out and the angel grinned at him.

 

“They’re still freaking out about something. Only more so now. They keep repeating that something is coming here on Earth.” Anael answered as he hopped off the chair, finished with the warding.

 

“That sounds like their problem.” Eugene replied but Shane and Ryan could feel his concern.

 

“I mean yes. I’m not too worried about it. They panic over every little thing, really.” Anael turned the chair so the back was facing them and straddled it before smirking at the three of them. “Like you two finding your way out of Hell.”

 

“It wasn’t hard really. It’s purgatory that’s a bitch to find a way out of.” Shane shrugged and Ryan looked to him.

 

“And Hell _wasn’t?_ ” The smaller demon asked incredulously.

 

“The doors to Hell are wide open to everyone. Unlocked and just needing a gentle nudge really. What keeps human souls there is their own guilt. They want out but something inside of them tells them that they deserve it.” Shane explained with a nonchalant wave of his hand. “And if they know that, it’s the worst torture of all. Because they can’t control that guilt. They can’t come to terms with it.”

 

“That makes a lot of sense actually.” Ryan processed with a slight shiver.

 

“When I was in Hell, Lucie told me a lot about what it actually does to those tormented souls. One of them had been there so long, was so consumed by guilt, that when Lucifer didn’t torture him, that was his torment. He had been left alone for a couple weeks without any pain and when Lucifer came back for him, he promised to be good if it meant Lucie wouldn’t ‘forget about him’ again.” Anael seemed to be thinking out loud.

 

“Sounds like Hell. When were you there?” Eugene asked the second part as an after thought as Ryan mulled over what he had just heard.

 

“Heaven sent me and a few other angels to retrieve a soul. We weren’t successful but that’s probably for the best.” Anael replied vaguely. Before anyone could ask more of the angel, Keith’s loud complaints resonated towards them from the doorway.

 

The rest of the group, Ned, Ariel, Keith, and Zach made their way into the living room. Wes was strapped on Ned’s chest and the other two Try Guys immediately slumped onto the floor.

 

They all spent the rest of the night in a strange limbo between relaxing and yelling at each other over Mario kart. Around midnight Ariel and Ned went to bed while Anael rested his head against Eugene’s shoulder while the demon cursed at Zach and Keith over the game.

 

Ryan was curled up against Shane on the couch, joking with his best friend and boyfriend. They talked about anything and everything while Ryan basked in the warmth of his demon. He felt calm and safe. Even with their lives being tossed around, the two demons were happy.

 

Shane kept finding his focus drawn to their bond, a current of thoughts and emotions that emanated familiarity and love throughout his chest. Something purely Ryan. He relished the humanity laced through out it and couldn’t help but let his worries slip away in this one blissful moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft chapter before... well. What comes next.


	9. Take All of the Courage You Have Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are drawing to a close, aren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG
> 
> Let me know what you think even though I don’t deserve it :(

Ryan slowly woke up Sunday morning pressed up against Shane on the couch. Warmth seeping through his clothes and engulfing him. He nuzzled closer and the taller demon tightened his hold around him while mumbling sleepily.

 

“Sleep well?” Shane asked before yawning.

 

“Yeah but I still feel exhausted.” Ryan replied with his eyes still stubbornly closed. “We going home?”

 

“Yeah, Zach and Keith already took off.” Shane replied and they heard Wes crying from the nursery down the hall. “Plus, Mr. and Mrs. Fulmer seem to have a busy day ahead of them.” Shane chuckled and Ryan nodded slightly in agreement.

 

“I’ll take Ryan home. Anael wants to take you to talk to Amenadiel again to see if there’s any easier ways to get rid of Amel.” Eugene was standing over them with the angel not too far behind his shoulder.

 

“Lucifer is curious of the demons I’ve chosen to aid.” Anael explained further with a slight smirk.

 

“Then why not take pretty boy?” Shane groaned and Ryan laughed.

 

“Because he’s not just a demon. And Lucifer already knows of Eugene.” Anael persisted and the taller demon just rolled his eyes in response. “Don’t worry. Ryan will be perfectly safe in your guys’ apartment.”

 

“Fine! I guess I’ll see you at home,” Shane kissed Ryan before he sat up, the smaller man protesting tiredly. “Get some sleep at home. You’re still a little bit human and you’ve had to use your abilities too much lately.”

 

“And, if you can’t sleep, I have a present!” Anael smirked as he pulled out a book from his bag and handed it to Ryan.

 

“You aren’t trying to court him again, are you Feathers?” Shane chuckled out with no real malice behind his words.

 

“No, I just figured our little hybrid here might get bored. Eugene told me of all the questions you had of the creatures that reside on Earth. This is a book full of them.” Ryan sat up and grinned a bit as he flicked through the pages of the engraved leather bound book, a familiar musk emanating off of it.

 

“Thanks! This is so cool.”

 

“We should get going, it’s already almost noon.” Eugene urged everyone to get moving but grinned a bit at Ryan before tussling his longer than usual hair.

 

The four split at the door, Ryan leaving Shane with a goodbye kiss while Eugene and Anael bantered. Shane got an Uber for himself and the angel since he didn’t like driving and Anael frankly had no clue how to yet.

 

Eugene dropped Ryan off at his and Shane’s place with the promise to be back later that night. He had explained during the car ride over that he to go relieve Quinta from watching Emma the entire weekend. Pesto watched Ryan walk into the apartment building with small whines and sad eyes that tugged at the demon’s chest a bit as he watched Eugene drive off.

 

Immediately after entering the apartment Ryan tossed his bag on the couch and pulled out the book Anael had given him. He sunk into the cushions next to his bag and started pouring over the text.

 

There was more than just creatures and their characteristics in the leather bound book. It also contained weaknesses for different types of creatures including angels and demons, summoning spells, and some pretty insane rituals that could give someone a lot of power.

 

Ryan kept finding himself drawn to one ritual in particular. It involved an incantation and a mark placed on the person’s shoulder that allowed them to gain the abilities of creatures and other supernatural beings that they kill. A familiar gut feeling settled low in his stomach, similar to the feeling he got before the hellhounds and Amel turned up at Ned’s house.

 

Soon after he must have dozed off because he suddenly found himself in his old apartment, empty from when he and Shane moved everything over to his new home. For a moment, Ryan was worried he had accidentally teleported again but a dark chuckle dispelled that thought quickly. A chill ran up his spine as his heart clenched painfully.

 

“Ryan Steven Bergara. After everything I’ve given you, after helping you get all the answers you’ve always wanted, you still want to kill me?” Amel’s voice echoed off the empty walls, a distorted version of his own voice.

 

“I never asked for this! I never wanted to be a demon!” Ryan yelled, anger replacing fear. That is until shadowy arms reached from the floor and wrapped around his ankles. He tried to pull away but just like at the penitentiary, it was like trying to move cement.

 

Amel walked in front of him, but Ryan took a second to notice that Amel was a terrifying version of himself. This version of him had cold, emotionless, eyes that watched him with amusement. He was smirking and studied Ryan as though he couldn’t wait to tear him apart. Amel brought up his hand and slowly dragged a sharp nail down his face, blood pricking to the surface.

 

“Do you ever wonder? Wonder if dear old Shane’s demon side would enjoy this? Wonder if the bloodlust he claims he doesn’t have ever bubbles to the surface?” Ryan growled and was prepared to argue but the shadow hand around his neck tightened, stilling the flow of air to his lungs. “After all, you’re pretty when you’re scared, broken, and bloody.” Amel’s face broke into a wide grin and Ryan cringed at the sight of his own face looking so unabashedly sinister. “Or do you ever wonder how corrupt you’ll become? If one day you’ll relish bringing pain to humans, tormenting them, being the demon I am crafting you to be?”

 

Ryan felt ice pierce through his chest where Amel placed his hand. He saw screaming people, humans begging to be spared, he saw angels being torn apart and Anael, Eugene, Ned, and Shane fighting to stop him. He let out a pained sob as he was brought forcibly back into the moment.

 

“There’s a reason I chose you, Ryan. I’ve spent centuries searching for a soul to corrupt that would be powerful enough to shake the Heavens and cause havoc and pain on Earth. And I think I finally found that soul.” Amel dug his nails painfully into Ryan’s chest, tearing skin apart and injecting ice through Ryan’s nerve endings. The hand around his neck loosed it’s grip and he yelled. He panted through gritted teeth for a long moment before glaring at the demon before him.

 

“You’re wrong. I won’t do what you want. We will kill you and your dramatic little prophecy there? It won’t mean shit.” Ryan smirked as he felt blood ooze past his lips in a warm stream.

 

“We’ll see about that. You’re abilities are already growing, who’s to say you won’t get drunk off of all that power? You’ll soon see the worst in the world and of those angels.” Amel taunted. Before Ryan could reply his chest was flooded by a familiar warmth.

 

Ryan startled awake on the couch as his phone broke through the silence of the apartment. Light was cascading through the curtains as an indication he wasn’t out for that long. He reached for his phone and quickly answered to hear Shane’s concerned rambling to someone else on the other end.

 

“Shane?” Ryan questioned and the bond tugged in his chest with relief.

 

“You okay, Ry? You sent me on a rollercoaster of emotions through the bond.” Shane sounded worried and Ryan rubbed a hand across his ribcage, grateful for the returned heat.

 

“I’m fine, just a nightmare. You guys make it there okay?” Ryan turned the subject as he used his other hand to wipe under his nose. His hand came back bloody and he cursed internally.

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting to be right about the whole ‘the devil being a nightclub owner’ thing but apparently I was right on the money. Anael and I are talking to Lucifer and Amenadiel right now. We think we found something but it could take a few hours to dig up. I’m sure Anael can take it from here, though, so I’ll come home.” Shane rambled in a flurry of words that anyone but Ryan would struggle to keep up with.

 

“Whoa there big guy, breathe okay? I’ll be fine. I’m in our warded apartment, I’m perfectly safe, Beanstalk. But I guess our bond is stronger than I thought” Ryan chuckled out as he walked to the kitchen and gathered napkins to soak up the blood from his nose. He silently hissed as he leaned over to throw them away and lifted his shirt to find angry red marks over his ribcage.

 

“If you’re sure...” Shane let the sentence hang, concern still marring his voice.

 

“I’m sure. Eugene will be back soon. Just don’t go dancing with the devil.” Ryan joked weakly but felt the bond vibrate in amusement.

 

“Roger that, I’ll cancel my plans, then.” Shane threw back and they both laughed. They said their goodbyes and after the call ended Ryan moved to the bathroom to inspect the mark on his chest.

 

Ryan was surprised to see a spiraling design with sharp edges spanning across his chest in an angry red tint. He knew he should be freaking out and calling Shane again to ask him to come home, but he felt eerily calm. He tilted his head as the mark began to fade in and out of existence before blending almost perfectly into his skin. Ryan lowered his shirt before sauntering back to the living room.

 

The demon pulled out his phone again and sent a quick text to Eugene telling him not to worry that he was just going to get some food. Ryan didn’t know why, but he felt strangely calm. He knew he shouldn’t leave the apartment but a strange sort of compulsion was driving him to.

 

As Ryan closed the door to the apartment his vision started to tunnel. The calm settled against his chest persisted, however, as he continued to walk down the hallway. He felt drunk as he started to stagger and the last thing he remembered before the unconsciousness took him was two cold hands cupping the sides of his head.

 

>>>>>>>>

 

Ryan slowly started to wake with his senses one by one returning to him. He first felt the sun’s warmth blanketing him, a sweet taste of the warmth his demon gave off. Next, was what felt like grass beneath him, soft and slightly colder, a contradiction to the low heat was bathed in. He tasted faint electricity coating his tongue, heard birds off in the distance, resonating towards him along with the low tone of voices nearby. When he was finally able to open his eyes, he sat up, still below the tall grass engulfing him.

 

It was surprisingly pleasant. He felt calm, safe, and content. Everything around him reminding him of Shane. Not long after he heard his boyfriends cheerful laugh from a short distance away, immediately causing Ryan to relax impossibly more. Ryan stood in the waist high grass and turned in a small circle. He was in a field surrounded by trees, light trickling towards him from the low hanging sun grazing the tops of the trees. Ryan stopped when he saw a towering oak tree a few dozen feet away.

 

He heard his demon’s laugh again and started walking towards where it was coming from under the tree. As he approached, four pairs of eyes landed on him but he was immediately drawn to Shane’s. The way his eyes crinkled in the corners from laughter, his wide smile, his carefree lounge in the flattened grass around them. The grass circling the tree was flattened into a circle a couple dozen feet in diameter, the grass still a vibrant green that made the colors he sees daily seem dull.

 

“Look who finally decided to join us!” Shane grinned as he gazed up to Ryan.

 

“Took you long enough, Boogara.” Eugene added from where he was resting his back against the thick trunk of the tree. Ned was sitting next to the other demon with a wide grin and Anael was laying with his head in Eugene’s lap.

 

“Well don’t just stand there, short stuff!” Shane urged and Ryan was about to eagerly comply when he noticed something off with Shane’s eyes. Something minuscule but definitely off. Ryan’s attention was drawn to the woods not far from them. He saw the shadows moving in waves and he found himself approaching the edge of the clearing.

 

The voices of his demon and his friends faded behind him as he entered the perimeter of trees. He knew he should feel afraid but the insistent calm kept his emotions in a daze, no doubt trying to quell his bond with Shane, he realized.

 

As Ryan got deeper into the woods, he realized the plants and everything around him was rotting right before his eyes. As though time had sped up and was taking every living thing around him. He stopped when one particular shadow blocked his path contrary to the rest that would clear his way.

 

“I know it’s you. Where am I?” Ryan questioned with steadiness coating his voice.

 

“Somewhere you could stay. You can live out a life with Shane, care free. You can stay here and not have to worry about anything.” Amel replied with Ryan’s voice as the shadow condensed into Shane’s tall form, clad in a three piece suit lacking a tie and with the top two buttons undone.

 

“And then what? Do you’re bidding when I go back to the real world?” Ryan asked in a tone that was meant to be angry but couldn’t force its way out past the forced calm.

 

“Ry, don’t do this.” Amel replies quietly, Shane’s broken sounding voice causing Ryan’s will to crumble a bit.

 

“What am I suppose to do?” Ryan questioned as all he could see was Shane. Head fuzzy and logic battling the calm making his chest feel like it was stuffed with cotton.

 

“Please, Ry, just stay.” Shane’s voice pleaded again and Ryan felt his resolve slowly crumbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger!


	10. But You Know Legends Never Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could he stay and make this his reality? After all, in the real world, one problem ends and another begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back on track with writing! Can’t wait to wrap this story up and start the next one ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think! Your feedback means the world to me.

“You wouldn’t have to see us hurt.” Amel persisted in Shane’s voice, using Shane’s pleading eyes against Ryan’s already foggy mind, trying to persuade him.

 

“I won’t let _them_ get hurt.” Ryan replied but the calm was almost suffocating him as the other demon stepped closer.

 

“There’s a war coming, Ry. And everything you’ve worked for, everyone you love, it’ll all be taken away. But if you stay here? You can have anything. This place is what you want it to be.” Shane’s voice reassured him as Ryan’s muscles relaxed unwillingly at the tone.

 

“This isn’t real. I want the _real_ Shane.” Ryan shook his head as he wanted so bad to call for help through the bond.

 

“Look around, Ryan. This could be your reality. Why would you want to go back to the stress and pain of the real world?”

 

“Because without struggle happiness would be meaningless. And I’m only stressed in the real world because of you, asshole.” Ryan meant the words to be full of venom but faltered when Amel took his hand and pressed it against Shane’s chest. Familiar warmth filled his palm and he started questioning himself through the daze. Was this real? Could it be real?

 

“I gave you eternity with your demon. I gave you darkness without fear.” The other demon murmured in a soft tone Ryan was used to hearing before he drifted to sleep. Shane’s voice soothing him and always caused comfort to thrum throughout his chest.

 

“You’re also trying to use me as a weapon. You’re trying to take away my friends by using me.” Ryan felt a small bit of anger resonate through his chest and break through the barrier at the memory of the man he loved and his friends broken and bloody.

 

“Angels, demons, humanity, free will, it’s all a disease cast upon the Earth by an _absent_ god. It was never meant to be permanent, this constant battle for power.” Amel sounded more like himself as Shane’s features contorted into distaste.

 

“You’re trying to tell me you think you’re the good guy?” Ryan laughed humorlessly as he pulled his hand away.

 

“No. There’s no good versus evil. No black and white. It’s all gray with everyone fighting for themselves.” Amel corrected while moving further into Ryan’s space, looking down at the smaller demon with a troubled look.

 

“Next you’re going to tell me you’re death and that’s all you truly want.” Ryan hummed as the fog in his head lifted but the calm remained.

 

“Wrong again, Ry. Death needs life to exist. I want to tear it all down, start with a clean slate. Wiping everything from existence. Including myself.” Shane’s mouth turned upwards in a small sardonic grin and Ryan had to force himself to remember that this wasn’t his Shane.

 

“Why not just let us kill you and leave the rest of existence be?” Ryan questioned with genuine curiosity.

 

“Because, little one, I’m still a demon. Destruction _will_ lay in my wake, as a last fuck you to our neglectful god.” Amel grinned and Ryan felt anger push through the calm again.

 

“I don’t agree with you on any of this, so why choose me? I see the good in the world, I see the value behind free will. And above all that I know Shane will tear you down.” Ryan growled as he struggled against the eerie lack of control of his emotions.

 

“Because when you believe in something, you believe wholeheartedly, Ryan Steven Bergara. And once you see my truth, nothing will be able to stand in your way.” Amel tilted his head and took a step back. “More so, even if your band of misfits kill me, your faith in everything you hold dear can still crumble. You could still come to see things my way. I’ve sowed the seed just as when I turned you.”

 

“You really think too highly of yourself.” Ryan muttered out but doubt started to work its way through his chest. “What’s with the mark?” His question was met with a dark chuckle he wasn’t use to hearing in association with Shane’s face.

 

“A goodbye gift. I’m not foolish enough to think our time together will last much longer. Your demons and angels are on their way right now, in fact. Any anger you felt while turning will be nothing compared to this, my little hybrid. But it’ll help your power grow.” The shadows behind Amel danced as the demon’s eyes turned a deep crimson.

 

“Is there a receipt so I can return it?” Ryan snarked but dread filled his chest. Amel chuckled and shook his head.

 

“You can try and rid yourself of it, little one, but that mark is not going to leave you easily.”

 

“I’ll find a way. How close are my demons again?” Ryan forced himself to sound nonchalant and Amel’s smile turned sour.

 

“They’re about to find us. It’s been a pleasure, my hybrid, I have high hopes for you.” Amel almost sounded sincere as a mirthless soft expression donned his features. It gave Ryan pause as he questioned if Amel actually believed he was doing the right thing but quickly forced the thought down.

 

“I won’t make you proud.” Ryan paused and mulled over his next words. “I’m sorry for whatever made you this way. But I’m happy to see you go.”

 

Amel chuckled and ducked his head before smirking at Ryan again “I’m not.”

 

Suddenly Ryan felt like he was being dragged through water as the trees and shadows melt around him till he’s in a dark room with his arms bound above his head. His feet barely touch the ground and his wrists and muscles groan in pain from the position he’s been in for an unknown amount of time. Pain shoots through his ribs leaving behind a cold trail of ice in his nerves. His thighs and arms are cramping painfully and he feels the distinct warmth of blood from his nose and the corner of his mouth.

 

There’s a cold weight on his throbbing temples and he finally gets his eyes to adjust to see an unfamiliar face that he still recognizes as his tormentor for the last few hellish months. It takes him another moment to realize the pain lined features and the unnatural stiffness as Amel looks down to see a blade protruding from the demon’s chest as red unnatural sparks flicker light between the two of them. Light beaming in from the now open door behind Amel is nearly blinding before Ryan’s eyes quickly adjust.

 

His focus finally lands on his Shane standing close behind the demon with anger mixed with gratification glinting in his eyes.

 

“Nifty little thing forged in Hell, like it?” Shane growled with a grin making his demonic features more threatening as he twisted the blade in Amel’s chest. His words took on a sharp edge as he mimicked what Amel had said when he tried killing Eugene.

 

“You should know, Madej, that isn’t enough to kill me. I’m more than just your average demon.” Amel forced out as his hands fell from Ryan’s head and he grinned with blood coated teeth.

 

“Oh I know, I just wanted to stab you at _least_ once first.” Shane retracted the blade before slowly digging it back in under Amel’s ribcage, just grazing the spine. Ryan winced as the demon yelled and tried reaching for Shane.

 

Ryan knew he should feel at least a bit stricken by the display but couldn’t help the sick satisfaction bubbling in his chest after everything this asshole put them through, and very well may continue to put them through after he’s dead.

 

Two familiar voices cut through the air over the screaming as Amel continued to struggle. Ryan exerted a lot of effort to look to the doorway and see Anael and Eugene reading off a sheet of paper as Amel twisted and contorted while the two continued to chant.

 

Ryan heard Amel’s name numerous times through out the incantation and sagged against the ropes that held him up, relief in knowing they would soon have one less thing to worry about.

 

With one last piercing yell and red illuminating him from the inside out, the body Amel had been occupying fell to the ground with a thud.

 

Ryan watched half awake as Anael snapped his fingers and the body turned to dust. Soon his vision was blocked by his demons concerned expression as Shane gently held his head between warm palms.

 

“Hey! Ry, look at me.” Shane still had demonic features but Ryan felt safe in the heat radiating towards him. He must have really looked as shitty as he felt as Shane rubbed his cheekbone with his thumb and kissed his forehead briefly. “I’m gonna get you down from there, okay baby? Just stay awake.” Shane murmured to him and Ryan sluggishly nodded as his vision narrowed to just Shane. As the taller demon worked him down he felt his limbs scream in protest after being still for a long period of time. Ryan hissed before groaning as comforting words from his boyfriend filtered towards him.

 

Soon his arms were looped around Shane’s shoulders loosely and he tried standing only to stumble and he let his head fall against Shane’s shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. It’s just us. Eugene and Anael went to go let the others know we found you.” Shane was rambling but Ryan could listen to it forever, his voice rumbling his chest and warmth consuming him.

 

“‘M tired.” Ryan said just barely above a whisper.

 

“I know, Ry, just stay with me until I’m sure Amel didn’t do anything else to you, okay?” Shane asked in a soft tone and Ryan nodded in a slow movement. His legs felt relief as Shane picked him up bridal style just as he held him at the Baltimore hotel not long ago.

 

Ryan realized it felt like so long ago when it was in fact just a few weeks. This nightmare had seemed never ending. Just a few minutes ago he was unsure he’d ever see the real Shane again.

 

_His_ Shane.

 

“Love you.” Ryan murmured and squinted while Shane brought them out of the room and into the brightly lit hallway of what he realized was the basement of their apartment building. The florescent lights hummed above them, casting off a dull colored luminescence.

 

“I love you too, Ry. You can’t keep scaring me like this.” Shane chuckled a bit but it sounded clipped. His demon started walking them towards the stairs as Shane’s footsteps echoed off the cold walls around them.

 

“‘M sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry. Just stay alive, alright? I was promised eternity and that’s exactly what I expect from you.” Shane tightened his grip around him and Ryan nodded where his head rested against Shane’s chest, warmth surrounding him as the bond hummed stronger than ever.

 

“I know I seem like the damsel in distress right now, but jus’ remember I saved your ass only a few nights ago.” Ryan teased tiredly as the daze started to fade and left only the pain in his limbs and chest. Shane laughed at that and kissed Ryan’s head affectionately.

 

“There’s my Ryan.” Relief made its way through the bond and Ryan smiled.

 

One problem down, an eternity’s worth more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn’t over yet, ladies and gents.


	11. King of The Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan explains what happened as everyone tries to catch their breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long! Life has been hectic but hopefully I can get back to posting regularly!
> 
> Let me know what you think, even if I don’t deserve it :(

Ryan fell in and out of consciousness as his demon rambled to him softly, clutching the smaller man to his chest, the vibrations of his voice soothing Ryan with their gentle rumble. The smaller demon felt less stressed and on edge and concentrated on everything around him instead. The texture of the flannel Shane was wearing, the echoing footsteps, and Shane’s chest rising and falling against him.

 

Shane had opted to use the stairs to the apartment building so they would, hopefully, be less likely to have a run in with one of their neighbors. It would be pretty difficult to explain Shane carrying a bloody and tired Ryan.

 

“It was very satisfying to stab that dickface, by the way. Even if the whole thing seemed a bit anticlimactic considering the last few months we’ve had.” Shane thought out loud as they reached their floor. Ryan chuckled and shook his head from where it rested against the taller demon’s shoulder.

 

“For _you_ , maybe. It felt like I spent days in that weird dreamscape while my soul was simultaneously dying.” Shane stopped outside their door at Ryan’s words and looked to his boyfriend with concern.

 

“What do you mean?” Ryan felt concern clawing it’s way through the bond and he shrugged a bit.

 

“What Amel showed me, it seemed to good to be real. But the entire time it felt like I was fading. Like I couldn’t really fight it.” Ryan attempted to explain. Shane considered the smaller demon’s words for a moment until Ryan forced reassurance through the bond. He hadn’t really had a chance to notice how the bond seemed to have gotten considerably stronger, more of a constant in his life.

 

“Well, you’re here now, Ry. You have to suffer through life with me now” Shane teased and Ryan fake groaned before making an effort to kiss Shane’s cheek.

 

“Okay, beanstalk, put me down.” Ryan chuckled as Shane held him tighter.

 

“What if I like lugging you around like a teddy bear?”

 

“I’m a demon too, ya know. Stop comparing me to defenseless objects.” Ryan’s tone was light as he put no weight on the words.

 

“You were just tied to the ceiling in a dingy basement, Ry. Forgive me for being a little overbearing.” Shane laughed back but set Ryan on his feet.

 

The smaller demon was a little unsteady but quickly found his balance. That didn’t mean he objected when Shane wrapped an arm around him, however. They finally opened the door to their apartment and Ryan didn’t have a chance to process what was happening before he was wrapped in a tight hug and pulled a little bit away from Shane.

 

“You CANT scare me like that! You’ve been gone for hours!” Ned’s voice was loud in his ear but he just hugged the angel back tighter.

 

“I’m sorry, Ned. Next time I get kidnapped I’ll be more considerate.” Ryan laughed but was a little drunk off of the relief and happiness the angel was sending his way. They were about the same height so the hug was a little less awkward, even if the angelic power and confidence Ned had could make him seem ten feet tall. But right now he just seemed like a weight had fallen off his shoulders. Ryan questioned in his head how much Ned actually cared about him before he was further constricted by two humans joining the hug.

 

“You scared the shit out of us, boogara.” Keith sounded sincere as he draped over the other three.

 

“Okay, okay, please let my boyfriend breathe. One near death experience per night is my limit.” Shane chuckled as they pulled back, Ned holding him at arms length and beaming at him before concern covered his features once more.

 

“You look worse for wear. I’m gonna grab a damp towel and maybe an ice pack.” Ned thought out loud as he went into parenting mode and hastily went to go look for the items.

 

“You feeling okay?” Eugene appeared in his line of sight with Anael fidgeting behind him. The other demon looked concerned as he studied Ryan with a slight downward turn of his lips.

 

“I feel like shit. But it feels real so that’s nice.” Ryan replied and Eugene moved forward and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“What happened Ry? I know you wouldn’t have left the apartment thoughtlessly.” Eugene questioned as Ryan felt Shane wrap an arm around his shoulders and he leans into the warmth.

 

“I’ll do my best to explain when everyone is in the living room again. I don’t think I have the energy to go through it all twice.” Eugene nodded in understanding as they moved to sit on the couch. He sat comfortably between his two demons as Anael took the spot next to Eugene and Keith and Zach sat on the floor after they dragged Ned back out. The angel passed Ryan a damp hand towel and the demon thanked him with a small smile before wiping any visible blood off from his wrists where the rope had dug in.

 

“So, I had another nightmare, before Amel took me. It had the usual, it felt way too real, the shadows were trying to torture me, Amel made it so he looked like me, and continued spouting on about how he chose me for a reason and also tried to make me question... things.” Ryan trailed off quietly as the bond tugged at his chest.

 

“What did he try and make you question?” Eugene asked in a soft tone as Ryan absentmindedly rubbed at the dark purple bruise encasing his wrist.

 

“Whether him turning me into a demon was a gift, tried to make me question the extent of yours and Shane’s demon sides,” Ryan didn’t want to divulge quiet yet that it was just Shane’s Amel wanted him to doubt, that it was whether or not Shane might secretly enjoy seeing him broken and bloody. Ryan knew it was ridiculous but the nightmare definitely did a number on his head, “he also said the reason he chose me to basically hit the reset button on existence. Something about shaking Heaven to its core.” Ryan felt himself sinking back into the couch as he couldn’t bring himself to meet anyone else’s eyes.

 

“Hey, Amel said a lot of bullshit. He thought more of himself than he should have, really.” Shane tried reassuring him and he felt himself lean into Shane’s warmth more.

 

“It’s not just that though, after you called and woke me up, there was a pain in my chest, I think Amel blocked you from feeling it through the bond. And then I went into the bathroom and saw this mark.” Ryan continued as he brought his knees up to his chest and picked at the fabric of his jeans.

 

“What mark?” Anael asked while trying to keep his tone soft.

 

“It’s just this spirally mark that faded from red till it blending in with my skin. He said it would cause more anger than when I turned but was necessary for my powers to grow? I don’t know.” Ryan was feeling drained from the whole day and just wanted everything to go back to normal. It was dark out now and Ryan had no idea how late it was but he was exhausted. “Then I had this overwhelming urge to leave the apartment and even though I knew something was wrong I just felt calm. I woke up in the dream thing and I was in a field and found you guys. But something was off. I went into the woods, found Amel, who was wearing Shane’s face, and had a drawn out conversation with him about how he wanted to use me to wipe out existence.” Ryan finished hastily but felt a twinge from Shane at the mention of Amel using his face to get to him.

 

“So more trouble this way comes?” Keith asked with a frown.

 

“Sounds like it. He was really adamant that humanity and free will are a disease, that god fucked us all over, and that it all needed to be stopped. He was fucking insane. And now I’m stuck with a mark that I don’t know what it does and we have to go to work in the morning and pretend none of this is happening.” Ryan ranted a bit with a huff, still feeling hopeless even after the death of the demon that started this mess.

 

“Hey, we’ll get through this. We solved one problem, so let’s enjoy that too.” Zach replied from where he sat with a small smile. Ryan sighed and nodded.

 

“And we are most definitely playing hooky tomorrow. The office can think what they want, but we both need a breather.” Shane said softly, nose pressed gently against Ryan’s temple. Ryan melted into the touch and relished the parts that he enjoyed about being a demon. Being able to know more of Shane’s scent, not having to worry about growing old without him, the bond, and just being able to enjoy the things he never noticed while human.

 

“I would protest but I think I could sleep for a week.” Ryan hummed and Eugene patted his shoulder with a laugh. “Oh, and another thing, the book Anael gave me had this ritual where someone could take on the abilities of creatures they killed. I just kept getting this bad feeling about it. And then the dreamscape reminded me a lot about how you guys described a Djinn’s abilities. The entire time I just felt calm, like he was trying to suppress the bond.” Ryan added as an after thought, explaining it as though it were a theory on Unsolved.

 

“You’re a psychic now too?” Shane joked and Ryan laughed.

 

“I don’t know what it was. It could have been nothing, there’s nothing to confirm it.”

 

The group sat in the quiet, all trying to catch their breath after the long night. He still felt the concern coming off of Eugene and Ned even though he did his best to send them reassuring smiles. Ryan started drifting off, taking comfort in the familiar voices surrounding him when they started talking and chatting more. It soothes him even more to have Eugene brushing his side and warmth blanketing him from Shane from where he relaxed under his arm.

 

The voices eventually faded when he fell asleep completely, surrounded by blissfully quiet darkness. Just mind numbing silence after an over stimulating couple of weeks.

 

It didn’t last long, however, as a low rumble of voices started surrounding him. They started off quiet enough he barely even noticed them. Eventually, he assumed it was just from everyone else talking while he slept. But as the voices got louder, he realized they were none he had ever heard before. A cacophony of different voices repeating the same words as if it were a prayer.

 

After a minute he was able to make out the words.

 

” _It rises from the soil and shall be our downfall. It must be stopped. **It must be stopped.”**_

 

They keep getting louder until it feels like his ears are bleeding, until the words repeat themselves into a high pitched white noise.

 

Ryan jerked awake and realized the group was quiet, Shane looked at him with concern but glanced to Ned and Anael also. Ryan turned to see the two angels white as sheets with stricken looks marring their faces. Eugene is also staring off at a far wall before the three of them seemed to snap back to reality.

 

“Did you guys hear that too?” Ryan whispered and the other three nod.

 

“How did you?” Eugene questioned with furrowed brows.

 

“I don’t know. What was that?” Ryan replies before looking around the room to confused and dread filled expressions of his friends. Shane squeezed his arm but doesn’t provide an answer, unsure himself.

 

“That was the angels. It seems they’ve taken an interest in both you and Eugene if you both could hear it.” Anael replied as he fidgeted with his hands, unable to sit still. Ned drops his head in his hands before he dragged them down his face, unsure of what to do.

 

“They said something was coming.” Eugene states.

 

The room stays quiet in response. Shane pulled Ryan back against him and rubs his thumb against where he’s holding Ryan’s arm, Ryan could hear his boyfriends thoughts going a mile a minute with his own matching the tempo.

 

No one speaks up again as they all let what just happened sink in. Every time they seemed to be getting out of the woods, the discover that they’re only venturing deeper.

 

One thing is for sure,

 

Something is coming.

 

And the angels will do anything in their power to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story probably has one or two more chapters and then on to the next in the series!


	12. Oh Little Boy, When Will You Learn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned tries to help Ryan calm down but there’s more at play, and they’re never out of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all still enjoy the story!
> 
> I know I don’t deserve feedback with how inconsistent I am, but I live for it. 
> 
> I’m sorry :(

The next morning at the office Ryan is more on edge than he had ever been before. He had insisted to Shane that they go, but now he’s quickly regretting it. His skin is too tight, every little noise makes the progress in his work stutter, he can’t sit still, and kept having to roll his shoulders at the feeling of being constricted. Ryan’s skin feels too hot even though he’s spent the last few months adoring the heat that came off of Shane. This was different, it made him feel as though he wasn’t getting enough air and made sweat prickle agonizingly on his skin.

 

The demon nearly snaps at Steven when he brings him left overs from their previous shoot. He feels guilty afterwards even though Steven didn’t seem to notice. Ryan starts digging his nails into his palms until it leaves crescent indents as he’s acutely aware of Shane, Eugene, Ned, and Anael throwing concerned glances his way every few minutes. He loves them but the worry he feels from them is driving him up the wall.

 

Around noon Ned came over and looped his arm around Ryan’s shoulders and gently led him out of the office. He would have protested if he wasn’t feeling relief from the cold air that always surrounded Ned when he wasn’t with Ariel.

 

Shane sent comfort through the bond and Ryan was relieved at the anger that had been crawling under his skin ebbing away. He took a few deep breathes as Ned steered them out of the office, joking around with the arm around his shoulder loose so they didn’t arise any suspicion.

 

As soon as they were out of the building Ryan took a few deep breathes and leaned his head back against where Ned had kept his arm. He cherished the slight breeze that cut through the air and the white noise of cars driving by and people walking past.

 

“Hey, you okay, Ry?” Ned asked softly, studying Ryan’s face as they stood in the shade of the building.

 

“Hating whatever the fuck this mark is doing. But better now. I just need to get _away_.” Ryan replied as he pushed the heels of his palms against his closed eyes. The noise that engulfed them before was suddenly gone and Ryan looked up curiously.

 

They were on a rocky trail surrounded by trees that filtered the Californian sun to a cooler temperature. The air was more crisp and held a different scent than the city.

 

“You said you needed to get away. Now we’re about an hour and a half drive away from work.” Ned said with a boyish grin as he motioned outwards with his arms.

 

“Thanks, Ned. Hey, can I ask you something?” Ryan started wandering down the trail a little with Ned keeping pace next to him.

 

“Of course. It would be crazy of me to think you wouldn’t ask questions.” Ned teased and bumped his shoulder against Ryan’s while the demon laughed.

 

“Why are you so protective of me?” Ryan asked while not meeting the angel’s eyes, worried he was looking more into it than necessary.

 

“Since the penitentiary, when I healed you, I felt as though it’s my duty to protect you. Angels aren’t inherently good with free will. We were made to be soldiers. Made to follow orders. Eugene has never really needed protecting and Shane was always on edge around me until you were the common factor. But since coming to Earth, seeing everything that the other angels blindly hate, I’ve considered it my job to protect that. Ariel, my son, the other Try Guys, and now Shane and you.” Ned explained thoughtfully as they leisurely wandered down the winding trail ahead of them.

 

“If you protect everyone, why are they teasing me about it?” Ryan grinned with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Ry, but you’re the most prone to being hurt in recent months.” Ned replied with more volume than necessary but it was also accompanied by a smile.

 

Ryan laughed and took in the scenery around them. The warm sunlight illuminated the leaves making the edges a vibrant light green, shadows swayed along the trail floor, and the birds whistled carefree around them.

 

They both simultaneously came to a stop.

 

Ryan felt his heart against his ribs and thrumming in his ears, anxiety twisted in his stomach, and he scanned their surroundings at the feeling of being hunted.

 

The birds were silent.

 

The breeze had stopped.

 

Everything around them had come to a halt.

 

He looked to Ned to see the angel studying their surroundings with a practiced precision, his brows furrowed as he gracefully sidestepped in front of the demon, arm extended out at his side, slightly crouched, and ready to attack at the drop of a pin.

 

“We should go.” Ryan whispered as Ned nodded slightly.

 

As he reached to grab Ryan’s shoulder, something whistled through the air and imbedded itself in the angel’s forearm. Ryan went to grab Ned but was thrown against a tree behind him and held there. Fear choked him as he remembered the penitentiary. His eyes melted to black and his tail whipped wildly as he thrashed to get loose from whatever was holding him there.

 

“ _Ry!_ ” The angel yelled but ran into a barrier dividing them. He growled and his wings snapped into existence. Ned cursed as he brought a shaky hand to the throwing knife still in his arm.

 

“You should know better than to protect a demon, little angel.” A voice broke through Ned’s furious muttering. It was powerful, deep, and demanded to be listened to. Ned’s head snapped up and Ryan turned his to see another man standing in the once empty trail. He had a square jaw lined with dark subtle, a pointed nose, and dark brown eyes. His hair was black and cut short. His clothes looked mundane besides the fact they were assembled with uniform precision.

 

Ned growled again before yanking the blade out of his arm as it quickly healed. The angel rolled his shoulders back and moved his feet to shoulder length apart, ready for a fight.

 

“You should know better than to threaten someone more experienced in combat and not go for the killing blow.” Ned replied as he flipped the knife over in his hand repeatedly, no doubt getting used to the weight and movement of it.

 

“What makes you think I’m less experienced?” The other man snarled as he strode forward.

 

“Instead of getting the job done, you went with the route that screams you have something to prove. Only a rookie does that.” Ned replied with a smirk. Black wings sprung out from behind the other man and he lunged towards Ned.

 

Ned easily sidestepped and used the opening to slash at the other angel’s side. The other angel continued with heated attacks as Ned used the clumsy openings to hurt the other with calculated strikes.

 

Ryan focused and pushed out against the force holding him there until he landed on his feet.

 

“Anael, we could use a little help here!” Ryan muttered. A second afterwards he was grabbed from behind and pushed down onto his knees with force.

 

“Enough, Briathos.” The voice above him commanded. He felt a sharp tug from the hand knotted in his hair before a cold blade rested against his jugular.

 

The angel apparently named Briathos glared but obliged. He was bloody and bruised while Ned barely had a scratch on him.

 

Ned looked over and glared at whoever was holding Ryan in place, wings twitching and blade rotating in his hand.

 

“ _Let. Him. Go._ ” Ned commanded loudly through grit teeth, each word containing enough power to bring the bravest human to a stop.

 

“This thing is an abomination. It must be taken care of.” The man above Ryan explained in a chastising tone, as though Ned was a disobedient child.

 

Ned growled before moving to lunge, Ryan watched in horror as he saw the next second in frames. Briathos brought a blade out of his jacket pocket that looked similar to Ned’s sword. He saw each millisecond as the blade approached Ned’s side, the angel too focused on getting to Ryan. He saw the blade being buried in his friend’s side, pain flitting across Ned’s face.

 

Ryan became aware of himself yelling as the sword pressed against his neck crumbled into ashes as Briathos did the same, slowly falling into grains of dust instead of a powerful angel. Ryan didn’t think on it too long as his focus was on Ned, who was falling with a hand pressed to his side.

 

Time returned to normal as Ryan scrambled to get to the angel.

 

The birds were singing again.

 

The breeze was carrying the dust that was once angels.

 

But Ryan was focused on Ned.

 

He slid on the ground to Ned’s side and quickly pressed his hands against the angel’s side, blood oozing between his fingers as he was violently reminded of when it was Eugene’s blood on his hands. He didn’t bother with words as he focused on healing Ned. He knew from the book Anael gave him that angels couldn’t heal on their own from damage done by their own blades.

 

Desperation took over.

 

Ariel’s face kept repeating over his mind. Images of her looking lovingly at Ned, the way Ned’s face lights up when even thinking of her. He thinks of Wes growing up without a father. He thinks of how shattered the Try Guys would be without the angel. He thinks of Ned taking care of him and protecting him like family. His heart aches as though he’s already lost the angel. Bile rose up in his throat and suffocated him.

 

He can’t do this.

 

He can’t keep almost losing his friends. Because it’s his fault. It’s always his fault. He went looking for the supernatural and now he’s on the verge of losing those he loves because of it.

 

He played with fire.

 

This is _his_ fault.

 

The bleeding stopped, quicker than when he healed Eugene and Shane, almost effortlessly

 

“Ry? Hey Ryan look at me.” He heard Ned’s voice and was snapped back into reality.

 

“You almost died. Because of me. Eugene almost died because of me too.” He mumbled, pain lacing it’s way through his chest as he looked at the remnants of ash left from what he did. “Am I a monster?” Ryan whispered and he felt himself pulled into Ned’s arms, cold air contrasting the fire burning in his own chest.

 

“You aren’t a monster.” Ned insisted simply. Ryan heard the faint rustle of wings and footsteps approaching them quickly, his mind still reeling from shell shock of what just happened.

 

Amel said he’d shake heaven to its core.

 

What he just did should be impossible.

 

Yet he did it. And he couldn’t fight the sick satisfaction at the ease of it. Even if he was disgusted at himself, he had relished it for a split second.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by warm hands enveloping his face, a tug at the bond, concerned words and Ned’s hand gently running through his hair. He slowly started focusing on what was being said and he just looked up to his demon with desperation and fear clutching his voice.

 

“ _What’s happening to me?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and boy oh boy is there more to come


	13. What You Do To My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all try and help Ryan deal and make the demon feel better. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Heaven has a plan. 
> 
> And it concerns all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER UPDATE!!!!! I’m proud of myself. 
> 
> A calmer chapter after everything that just went down. 
> 
> Also this isn’t the last chapter for this story!! I have at least one more in me for this story. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! They never fail to make my day :)

Ryan sat in Eugene’s room as he blankly listened to Shane, Eugene, Ned, and Anael talk in the living room. He sat on the bed with his back to the wall and legs drawn up to his chest. It felt like the world hadn’t entirely come back into focus yet, the fact that he incinerated two angels with little effort hadn’t sunk in completely.

 

He doesn’t quite remember what Shane had said before Anael and Ned brought them here but he kept gently tugging on the bond. Making sure it was still there. Making sure Shane still loved him even if he was becoming a monster.

 

_He killed two angels_.

 

Turned them to dust like it was _nothing_.

 

Ryan studied the wall across from him as Amel’s words tore through every other thought he had. The memory of the satisfaction he’d felt sided up to his concern for Ned made his stomach twist painfully.

 

He had enjoyed it.

 

Only for a split second but it was long enough to make Ryan feel sick now. He doesn’t even remember how he did it. He just knew he felt fire building in his chest and the need to not let Ned die.

 

Ryan was vaguely aware of the bed dipping next to him before warmth was wrapped around him. He leaned into it slightly while he blinked back into alertness.

 

“We should have played hooky today.” Shane spoke lightly while holding Ryan to his side, tracing incoherent patterns on the smaller demon’s knee.

 

“Maybe Ned wouldn’t have almost died because of _me_ if we did.” Ryan couldn’t hide the slight tremor in his voice and Shane tugged him closer. He let his head rest against the taller demon’s shoulder as Shane brought his long legs up onto the bed, stretched out in front of them.

 

“No one blames you, Ry. The angels are being dramatic, pretentious, assholes as usual. They think they know better than everyone.” Shane sounded mostly normal, like his boyfriend wasn’t a ticking time bomb cuddled up beneath his arm. “Stop thinking that. You’re not a bomb. Or a weapon. You’re _my_ Ryan.”

 

“They said I’m an abomination. Then I proved them right.” Ryan murmured. Shane sighed softly before placing a long kiss on Ryan’s temple, trying to ease his thoughts through the bond.

 

It worked mostly. Ryan wanted to believe Shane. But he’s scared.

 

“You were protecting Ned. And we’re all eternally grateful for it. Nothing would be the same without Fly Boy. No one thinks you’re a monster. We’ll figure this mark out just like we figured out how to kill Amel.” Shane reassured him. Ryan nodded softly while slowly running his hand up and down the length of Shane’s plaid clothed arm where it was draped across him.

 

“It’s funny. Just a few months ago my biggest concerns were Unsolved and trying to get more sleep. Now my boyfriends a demon, I’m a demon, I can see ghosts, angels are trying to kill me, and I’ve almost gotten my friends killed.” Ryan let out a dry chuckle and shook his head. Shane’s hand froze from where he was drawing outlines on his knee and he buried his nose in Ryan’s hair, thinking for a moment.

 

“This may be the worst time to ask this, but do you ever wish that I was able to keep me being a demon a secret? That none of this ever happened?” Shane murmured against the side of his head and anxiety thrummed slightly through their bond. Ryan immediately knew his answer, however.

 

“Not for a second. Amel could’ve still come after me. And even if he didn’t, this isn’t something I would want to change.” Ryan replied sincerely and Shane chuckled.

 

“I’m sorry, there’s bigger things to think about.”

 

“No, it’s okay. Thinking about all the good that’s come out of this too is helping.” Ryan smiled a bit before turning his head to kiss Shane softly. They stayed like that for a few moments before Ryan leaned back against Shane’s side, the top of his head resting against his demon’s cheek.

 

“You’re right, by the way. Romeo and Juliet don’t have shit on us. We’ve managed to keep everyone alive, so far. Not to mention we’ve been dating for over thirty times longer than they knew each other.” Ryan broke the silence with a grin and Shane let out a surprised laugh.

 

“I’m glad we can see eye to eye on this! Not to mention I create magnificent stories for you. Pure works of art.” Shane accentuated his words by bringing his thumb and forefinger together, kissing them, before separating them again. Ryan knew his demon was trying to make him laugh and he felt a pleasant warmth build in his chest because of it. He was so thankful his best friend and boyfriend were one and the same.

 

“I swear to _god_ , Shane. If you’re talking about the fucking Hot Daga, I’m leaving you.” Ryan rolled his eyes before looking over to see Shane grinning mischievously with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“You wouldn’t. I made that series out of love. Devotion.” Shane continued dramatically and Ryan pretended to move to leave but was wrapped in both his demon’s arms and tugged back.

 

“I hate you.” Ryan laughed out and Shane bent to kiss his cheek.

 

“Aw I love you too, hun.” Ryan smiled before leaning his head back against Shane’s shoulder and looking to him.

 

“Thanks for making me feel a bit better, Beanstalk.” Shane smiled back before kissing his forehead, making sure Ryan knows nothing between them has changed even if he has.

 

After a moment of silence Eugene walked in and plopped on the bed beside Ryan, arm gently brushing against his. Eugene was still dressed in the tasteful short sleeve button up he wore to work and black jeans but still looked comfortable in the bed.

 

The smaller demon was also thankful for how close he and Eugene have gotten.

 

They were both his demons, just in different ways.

 

Ryan could feel the slight concern Eugene had but the other demon smiled at him anyways.

 

“Just came to make sure you two weren’t screwing in my bed.” Eugene joked with a smirk and Ryan laughed.

 

“Eugene, please, we have manners. Just some smoochin’ and cuddling.” Shane replied dryly causing Eugene to roll his eyes.

 

“How you doing, Ry?” Eugene asked after a beat, forever worried about the smaller demon. Even if he tried his best not to smother Ryan with his worry.

 

“Doing better now. Dreading whatever’s to come. But happy to have all of you here.” Ryan replied honestly, never wanting to keep anything from either of his demons.

 

“Damn right we’d all be here.” Ned made his presence known as he and Anael walked into the room and sat on the foot of the bed facing them. Ned had a clean shirt on and looked as though nothing ever happened, further putting Ryan at ease.

 

“Glad to see you less catatonic, Bergara.” Anael spoke with his usual charming tone even as his gaze kept flicking between all of them, making sure they were all okay.

 

“I really should have stayed home from work.” Ryan studied his hands before his attention was brought to Ned when the angel laughed a bit.

 

“Angels are ruthless, Ry. They would have come for all of us. I’m just lucky you were with me.” Ned reassured him with a smile.

 

“You were handling that stuck up asshole just fine until I distracted you.” Ryan played with the sleeves of Shane’s sweater that he was wearing. Shane had given it to him when they got to Eugene’s house along with a pair of Ryan’s sweats, knowing Ryan always like to wear his clothes when stressed, taking comfort in how they smelt like his demon.

 

“There was two of them. I doubt I would have faired well.” Ned reminded him with a pat on his knee.

 

“Ned the badass angel” Anael chuckled and Ned puffed up a little bit. Anael pretended not to notice as he shrugged off his leather jacket so he was just in his plain gray T-shirt and black jeans.

 

“Why’d you say it like that?” Ned questioned loudly and Anael laughed.

 

“C’mon, an angel named _Ned_? It’s a little funny.” Anael looked to Eugene for back up and the demon simply raised his hands as if to say he was staying out of this one. Ryan and Shane watched with amusement as Ned rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

“As if you’re one to talk! Your name is one letter away from being Anal!” Ned yelled but couldn’t really hide his smile. Anael smirked before shrugging one of his shoulders.

 

“It’s fitting, I do enjoy-“ Anael was cut off by Ned and Eugene couldn’t hold in his laughter.

 

“Okay, I don’t need to know anymore about your personal life!”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m pansexual by creation but there’s just something about-“

 

“Stop that! No one else is talking about their sex life right now!” Ned was laughing, however and Eugene had a hand clasped over his mouth to try and quiet his own laughter.

 

“I kinda agree with Anael with this one.” Ryan hit Shane’s chest with no real force, trying to keep them out of this.

 

“What can I say, it’s fun to see you flustered.” Anael purred as Ned pushed the other angel with no actual heat behind it, the tips of his ears tinted red.

 

“Join the club” Eugene snarked and Ned threw him a glare, despite the smile he was fighting. Ned turned back to Anael to see the other angel sharing a look with Eugene.

 

“Ned isn’t my given name, anyways. An angel named Liam isn’t much better.” Ned huffed, not letting the banter die.

 

“That’s why I go by Anael with you guys. And it’s kind of amusing when you mix up my names at work.” The angel replied, smirk returning to his face as the blue in his eyes danced with amusement.

 

“That’s why I think of Anael and Liam as two separate people. Liam is a charmer that schmoozes anyone in his path, kinda funny, kinda annoying, and a decent worker. And then Anael is this awkward angel that follows around a demon like a lost puppy, a big softy, funny, protective as all hell, and less annoying.” Shane chimed in and the others laughed while Anael rubbed the back of his neck before running it through his sandy blond hair.

 

“What can I say? Humans are easier to deal with than you people.” Anael replied with a fond grin.

 

The grin fell as he and Ned sat up a bit straighter, demons followed suit as they heard the second clank from outside. They all stood and made their way to the back as though they’ve moved in a pack for centuries. Eugene lead while Shane and Ryan took up the back.

 

They made it outside and scanned the area before there was another clang. They whipped towards it, ready for a fight.

 

Their sight was greeted by a stray cat digging around in the trash cans only to be startled by three of them in demon form and running off.

 

“I think we remain victorious, fellas” Shane joked and Ryan looked to him and laughed.

 

He stopped abruptly though as unfamiliar movement caught his eye. He focused and couldn’t quite comprehend what he was seeing. He finally found his voice and titled his head curiously.

 

“Uhhh Eugene?” Ryan asked as he blinked a few times, still unsure if his eyes were deceiving him. Eugene looked to him and tilted his head but caught sight of what he was looking at. Shane, Anael, and Ned all looked too and were just as taken aback as Ryan.

 

Behind Eugene were two giant matte black wings, twitching and stretching as Eugene studied them. They were roughly the size of Ned’s and everything about them screamed otherworldly. They weren’t glimmering like Anael’s and instead seamed to consume any light that hit them. The wings appeared soft unlike Ned’s which were sharp to an impossible point.

 

Eugene still had all his demonic features, tail flicking behind him in irritation.

 

_“Holy shit.”_ Shane muttered and Eugene groaned. Ned and Anael were still speechless and Ryan moved forward a bit, unsure of what his intentions were, before stopping.

 

“ _Fuck me!_ Is this Heaven’s idea of a _sick_ joke?!” Eugene yelled before rolling his shoulders so the wings receded behind him, dissipating out of this plain of existence.

 

“Your wings are back.” Ned finally found his voice as Eugene rubbed both his eyes out of stress and made irritated noises.

 

“Yes, I’ve realized.” Eugene replies curtly.

 

“Looks like I was right about Heaven’s renewed interest in you.” Anael’s voice was monotone as he watched with concern as Eugene made himself look human again.

 

No one knew what to say after that as they filed inside and sat in the living room, consumed by their own thoughts. Shane and Ryan sat on either side of Eugene, sending any reassurance that they could. Ned sat next to Ryan and Anael took up the spot next to Shane as each of their thoughts wandered in different directions, everyone able to hear each of the other’s.

 

Heaven had a plan.

 

They didn’t.

 

But they at least they were walking into the unknown with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EUGENE’S WINGS
> 
> Ryan isn’t the only one Heaven has plans for >:)


	14. You Are What You Love, Not Who Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to figure out their next move and Ryan meets a new friend, but can he trust them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, so I’m not sure if this is the last chapter. I might have one last ACTUALLY calm chapter in me. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love! I don’t know what I did to deserve it, but it makes my day!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Don’t be afraid to leave a comment!

Just an hour ago, Ryan couldn’t stop thinking about his own morality and humanity. Now that space is fully occupied by Eugene. He knew Eugene doesn’t want his wings, doesn’t want the painful reminder of whatever it was that made him fall. His concern for his friend fully enveloped his thoughts.

 

After a moment he realized that he was leaning on Eugene slightly, shoulder to shoulder, he just gravitated to the warmth naturally. He slowly started moving back into his own space but was surprised that Eugene followed, looking for the support discretely. Ryan chose to stay where he was instead and tried not to drown Eugene in his own concerned emotions.

 

“Maybe we should get some air. I don’t think any angels will try anything with all of us together.” Ryan suggested, pulling the three other men from their thoughts.

 

“Hell, even if they do, I need to take my anger out on something.” Eugene replied with a slight smirk at Ryan and Shane patted his friend on the back excitedly, causing the other demon to lurch forward slightly.

 

“There you go! We just need to find something to kill!” Shane yelled causing the two other demons to roll their eyes.

 

“And you say _I’m_ the psychopath.” Ryan muttered but was drowned out by Ned.

 

“Uhhh is that the best idea? I mean, don’t get me wrong, some of the angel’s deserve it at this point. But there are other things to kill that won’t bring fucking catastrophe down on the entirety of LA out of pettiness.” Ned reasoned and Shane smirked at the angel.

 

“That’s half the fun!” Shane replied as he stood, pulling Eugene to his feet with him. “C’mon, Pretty Boy! It’ll be just like 1518!”

 

“Are you forgetting that people died?” Eugene asked with a quirked eyebrow and Shane deflated a little.

 

“I’m sorry, I forgot to undo it, it’s not my fault humans are so fragile!” Shane rolled his eyes but Ryan felt a twinge of guilt through the bond.

 

“You literally had one job.” Eugene rubbed the bridge of his nose but laughed a little.

 

“What the fuck are we talking about?” Anael voiced Ryan and Ned’s thoughts as the three watched the conversation unfolding in front of them.

 

“Something about a dancing plague...” Shane murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Is _that_ why you’re so obsessed with it?! _You_ caused it?!” Ryan asked loudly while standing.

 

“It was a long time ago, It was Eugene’s idea, and I swear I thought I told you.” Shane explained quickly and Ryan didn’t know why he laughed but now he couldn’t stop.

 

“I fucking hate you.” Ryan’s words were weightless through how hard he was laughing. Shane smiled at him fondly and shook his head.

 

“See? This is why I think you’re secretly a serial killer, laughing at the death of others. This is the Villa Montezuma Mansion all over again.” Shane pointed out as he patted his boyfriend on the back and Ryan started laughing again.

 

“You were laughing too! You laughed so hard you fucking cried, dude.” Ryan got out after a moment of composing himself.

 

“Kinda like you are right now?”

 

“Shut up, Beanstalk.”

 

“This is getting out of hand quickly.” Anael chuckled and watched as Ryan tried to calm his laughing.

 

“I’m not even involved in this, it’s just kinda happening to me.” Eugene remarked with a grin as he watched his boys finally compose themselves. The display did make him feel better, however.

 

“I don’t know if I wanna go on a walk anymore. I have a son and I’m not following a bunch of could be murderers into the woods.” Ned said with a slight grin as Eugene pushed him only for Ned to stand up and get in his space to push him back. Anael and Ryan just watched the common display as Shane pretended to take bets with his usual exaggerated motions and using one of his cartoonish character voices.

 

The play fighting finally ended when Ned held Eugene in a hug and the demon squirmed to get away.

 

“Okay, okay! Stop it.” Eugene groaned and Ned laughed before pulling away.

 

“Well this has been a very unproductive half hour.” Anael grinned and Shane plopped by the angel and sprawled out.

 

“Isn’t it great? All of this melodrama was giving me a headache.” Shane replied and Anael shrugged before grinning at Eugene. The angel saw how much more relaxed the demon looked and felt himself relax with him. These three made him feel human. He had more empathy now than ever before, and he relished it.

 

“So,” Eugene started and clapped his hands together before grinning at Ned “we going for a walk, or what?”

 

“I don’t know, I could go for Taco Bell right now.” Shane replied and Eugene groaned.

 

“I hate Taco Bell.”

 

“Drunk Eugene doesn’t!” Shane replied with a point to his friend.

 

“I’m down for the drunk part.” The other demon grinned before Ned shook his head.

 

“There’s at least thirteen different kinds of drunk Eugene, twelve of which the four of us are _not_ suited to handle.” Ned intervened and Ryan chuckled a bit.

 

“I miss Pesto. Let’s just go for a walk!” Ryan put in his two cents.

 

Shane was about to reply when a glass of water shook off the table, spilling its contents onto the hard wood floor. Wall decor and other various items following after it. The room started to shake stronger now making the house grumble. Ryan grabbed Eugene’s arm to balance himself as car horns started blaring outside the house. The walls rattled behind Shane and Anael where they still sat on the couch, sitting up a bit at the sudden onset. It seemed to last forever but must have only been a minute. The world still seemed to sway afterward even as the room itself stilled.

 

“Let’s not read too much into this. It’s just an earthquake.” Shane held up a finger as the others sat tense after what they just went through with the angels.

 

“Right after I turned two angels to ash? Ned said it himself, the angels aren’t above catastrophe out of pettiness.” Ryan argued, on edge as a familiar fire lit in his chest. He knew he could be being paranoid but wouldn’t risk his friends lives by betting against angels.

 

“I’d hardly call that small thing a catastrophe. It is California, there’s more fault lines than solid ground here.” Shane replied but sounded a little uncertain. Shane knew everyone was on edge and he couldn’t blame them. He wasn’t any better off, but trying to be the voice of reason was the only way he knew how to calm a situation down.

 

“Maybe you’re right. We’ll have to keep our ears to the ground just in case.” Anael backed Shane up, sensing the tension that suddenly filled Ryan. He also detected something else but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

 

Ned brought out his cellphone and started to call Ariel when it rang before he could hit that final button.

 

“Hey, Hun. Yeah we’re okay.” Ned wandered off a bit to talk to his wife on the other line. Ryan and Eugene began to relax a bit, Ryan mostly because of Shane helping through the bond, and Eugene because he could feel Ryan calming down beside him and a reassuring nod from Anael.

 

Ryan smiled a bit and relaxed even more when Shane returned a toothy grin, eyes crinkling in the corners as he relaxed back into the cushions. He felt the warmth through the bond and the fire started to go out in his chest.

 

The smaller demon took a few steps towards Shane when the world started to tilt and his vision went a little blurred. He saw Shane’s face morph into a concerned expression as he heard muffled voices before the ground was solid beneath him and the world was black.

 

>>>>>>>>>>

 

Ryan started to wake up with the feeling of crisp grass beneath him, texture detailed and fine, poking at his arms and his palms as it crunches beneath him. He remembered the dream world Amel had brought him to and felt a surge of panic as he quickly sat up straight. But this time, everything looked normal. Same dull colors in comparison to his fever dream, breeze carrying various scents towards him. It smelt like cedar, clean air, and the ocean all mixed into something that was distinctly not Los Angeles.

 

He stood and looked around to the trees towering above him, sun hidden behind blankets of clouds, the ocean crashing into big rocks not far away where the trees stood near by. His vision was a lot better than when he was a human and he could see that the trees harbored pine needles instead of the leaves he was accustomed to. The ground below him was just grass poking out of a layer of the needles with rocks scattered among it.

 

With the sun clouded over, everything carried a cold tone, paler than he was accustomed to. The air itself was fresh and crisp as it filled his lungs, almost stinging with how clean it was, making it feel just a bit colder.

 

He must have teleported on accident. To where? He didn’t have the slightest idea. His thoughts fell away though when he heard the soft sound of footsteps padding behind him. He turned quickly to see a person standing there, not distinctly male or female. Instead they looked androgynous. They were about Ryan’s height, dressed with a long black coat, a dark buttoned up shirt, and dark blue jeans.

 

They had a thin noses with freckles brushed across it, bright green eyes, high cheekbones, tan skin, defined jaw that eased into a softy rounded chin, and thin lips that turned up into a small smile. Ryan could faintly make out the presence of dimples at the small smile. Their hair was dark and longer at the top, sides of their head shaved. The hair that was longer was curly and messy in a way that also managed to look precise.

 

The person had their hands in their pockets as they studied Ryan, soft expression, stance non threatening. Ryan felt himself relax as he didn’t get the feeling that he was in any danger.

 

“Ryan Bergara.” His name was phrased as a question but was said as a statement.

 

“That’s me. Who are you?” Ryan asked as he stood up straighter, prepared to fight even though he figured he wouldn’t need to.

 

“A friend.” They replied vaguely, voice soft but not distinctly feminine or masculine.

 

“I don’t remember ever meeting you.” Ryan replied as he takes a few cautious steps forward, grass crunching softly beneath his feet, Shane’s hoodie still enveloping him. The person laughed, a musical sound as they looked to him with an amused glint in their eyes, green taking on the color of fresh spring leaves, Ryan close enough to see the dots of brown speckled across them.

 

“I didn’t say I was _your_ friend.” They replied in a playful tone, still not making any move towards him but giving off an air of invitation.

 

“Okay, well,” Ryan was a bit lost for words as he crossed his arms loosely across his midsection, “what’s your name?”

 

“Azrael. You may call me Rae.” They replied with a smile, perfectly white teeth standing out against they gray background behind them.

 

“What do you want with me?” Ryan questioned and Rae simply tilted their head.

 

“I’m an ally, Ryan Bergara. I disagree with where my fellow angels have found themselves.” Ryan suddenly felt as though he was standing too close and took a few steps back. “Do not fear, little demon. I wish you no harm. I want what’s best for humanity. I would be nothing if not for humans.” Rae responded while holding up a hand as though they were trying to soothe him.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Ryan asked while still feeling on guard, painfully aware of the worry and panic yanking on the bond as Shane no doubt was looking for him.

 

“I am the angel of death, I have no purpose without life. Not that I have had much purpose of late. Reapers do most of the work, but I would cease to exist without humanity.” Rae responds and Ryan feels his pulse thumping in his throat and through his limbs.

 

“No offense, Azrael, I thought death would be more... terrifying. Am I dying?” Ryan replied quickly, arms falling to his sides. Rae let out a chuckle and shook their head.

 

“No, Ryan. You are not dying. I told you, I come as a friend. Heaven has many plans for you and your family, and I intend to help stop them. As for my appearance,” Rae motioned smoothly at their self and shrugged a bit. “Death isn’t something to be feared. Without death, life has no meaning. It comes for all beings, and sometimes, there’s beauty to death.”

 

Ryan nodded a bit and took a few steps forward once more, he looked around to the gray surroundings and found that while it should give off an air of unknowing and creepiness, it felt safe and serene.

 

“Your use of ‘they’ in your thoughts is accurate, by the way.” Rae said simply after a moment of quiet and Ryan just nodded with a small smile.

 

“Get in the thoughts of every demon you meet?” He joked and Rae tilted their head a little.

 

“You don’t?” They asked and Ryan laughed.

 

“It’s a bit rude.” He replied in a light tone, before his smile fell at another sharp tug on the bond.

 

“I apologize.” Rae said sincerely and Ryan waved them off a bit with a small smile, “You should return to your mate. He’s worried. I’m sorry for bringing you out here, but you seemed to be the best route to introduce myself. After I startled your family.” Rae rubbed their neck and shrugged a bit in the most human gesture they’ve done so far.

 

“The earthquake, that was you? Also, you keep calling my friends and boyfriend family.” Ryan asked with a small smirk, for once being able to prove Shane wrong.

 

“Yes, I don’t have much experience interacting with anyone on Earth. As for your friends, are they not your family?” Rae asked back with a tilt of their head.

 

“Not by blood, no” Ryan responded as he sent assurance through the bond, letting Shane know he was okay.

 

“Blood does not define family, Ryan.” Rae smiled knowingly and Ryan felt his face heat up a bit. They were his family now, weren’t they? “You should return, they are very concerned about your whereabouts.” Rae closed the space between them and lifted their hand to touch his head before he stopped them.

 

“Wait, will I see you again? When will you meet the others? And who’s your friend?” Ryan asked his questions quickly and Rae smiled in response.

 

“I will be around, especially to meet your angels and demons.” With that they touched his head and the world started tilting and blurring once more, “and tell Anael I said hello, even if he doesn’t remember me yet.”

 

>>>>>>>>>

 

Ryan found himself standing in Eugene’s back yard this time, familiar sights and smells greeting him quickly. He heard the back door open and he turned before he was buried in Shane’s chest. Shane pulled back and yanked him into a long kiss before holding his head between his hands.

 

“ _What the fuck, Ry?!_ Where’d you go?!” Shane asked loudly but relief flooded the bond and Ryan just wrapped his arms around his demon and sighed.

 

“I was taken by an angel, don’t worry, they were nice, and we got a new ally.” Ryan replied as his demon pulled away and he was met by four different confused expressions.

 

“How do you know they weren’t toying with you?” Anael asked giving off confusion mixed with relief.

 

“I just trusted them. Their name is Azrael and they say hi, Anael. Even if you can’t remember them yet?” Ryan replied and was met by an even more confused expression on the angel’s face.

 

“The angel of _death?!_ ” Ned yelled and Ryan shrugged a bit.

 

“It’s a long story.” He replied sheepishly and Ned made angry motions with his hands before grabbing his head and kissing his hair.

 

“I hate you, you’re gonna give me a heart attack, and I’m just glad you’re home.” Ned said as he pulled away and Ryan laughed a bit.

 

“Love you too, Ned.” Ryan replied as the angel pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed a bit.

 

“Let’s get inside, scare me like that again, Ry, and I’ll personally lock you in a Devil’s trap for eternity.” Eugene said seriously but wrapped an arm around Ryan with a slight tussle of his hair. Shane grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together as they walked back inside.

 

Even with the startling impromptu trip, he felt more at ease knowing they had another person on their side. Hope filled his chest and Shane smiled softly down at him.

 

Things were gonna be okay.

 

Even if the mark started burning his ribs, making him wince.

 

He had his little make shift family.

 

The five of them made their way back into the house and Ryan explained everything, from the surroundings he woke up to, to the angel he had just met briefly.

 

They were more understanding once Ryan explained everything and were a little more at ease but were still angry with his disappearing act.

 

Everything was great and Ryan couldn’t keep the newfound hope from flooding the bond on the drive back to his and Shane’s apartment. His demon kept grinning over to him and would every once in a while lay a hand on his mark where it burned, easing the pain with his own comforting heat.

 

Things were going to be okay. Even if they had to fight through Heaven to get there. And maybe even Hell.

 

But that’s just the life when you chose to chase the supernatural for a living, he guessed. And he honestly believed the good outweighed the bad at this point.

 

Up until the point when he and Shane laid down to sleep. He dreamt of blood and fire and an endless maze he couldn’t escape from. He dreamt of hell.

 

No, he dreamt of Earth.

 

And controlling it all, he saw himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new player, so late in the game?


	15. Tear In My Heart (I’m On Fire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing day before their next catastrophe can’t be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. FINALLY THE LAST CHAPTER. 
> 
> I’m so sorry for taking so long. I have the first part of the next installment in the series worked out and I’m excited for it! 
> 
> I really do appreciate feedback even if I’m not the best at writing hahaha 
> 
> You’re comments make my day!

Ryan’s nightmares faded away as he woke to find himself curled in his and Shane’s bed, alone but the spot where his demon was next to him still warm. Light flooded the room from the window, bouncing off the sheets tangled around him. He rolled onto his back and stretched, sinking further into the bed as the smell of fresh coffee found its way upstairs towards him. He smiled softly to himself and reached for his phone.

 

It read 11:48 am and Ryan let out an amused breath, not minding that they’re missing work, Shane most likely turning off his alarm and calling to let the office know they weren’t coming in. He was grateful for the break after all the shit that they had all been through recently. He felt blissfully boneless and the promise of coffee and a calm day were the only motivators of moving. 

 

He finally dragged himself out of the soft bed to shower and brush his teeth before grabbing a random shirt, whether it was his or Shane’s was anyone’s guess, and boxers before heading downstairs.

 

Ryan found his boyfriend reclined on the couch with two plates and two mugs on the coffee table in front of him with what looked to be a documentary of some sorts queued up on the tv.

 

“Mornin’ ya disappearing asshole.” Shane greeted him with a contradicting warm grin. Ryan chuckled before moving into Shane’s space, legs thrown over his and pressed under his arm, disregarding the length of couch right next to him.

 

“Hey, the last couple of times weren’t my fault.” Ryan replied with a casual tone as he rested his head against Shane’s shoulder and the taller demon laughed, wrapping his long arms around Ryan. The smaller man looked to the plates and tiled his head with a grin “You made omelettes?”

 

“Yeah I figured one day of being an amazing boyfriend and being _obnoxiously_ clingy wouldn’t hurt.” Shane replied with a shrug and Ryan kissed his demons cheek before smiling widely, happy with the cheesiness of today after the last week.

 

“You’re always an amazing boyfriend, Beanstalk.” Ryan replied and Shane rolled his eyes but pulled in Ryan for a lingering kiss anyways, lips brushing together slowly, nothing rushed, both relishing the slow pace, Shane’s hand finding its way to the back of Ryan’s neck and playing with the short hairs at the nape. They lazily kissed for a few moments before pulling away so Ryan could grab his unnecessarily big mug of coffee. “God I love you.”

 

“And I thought I was the one being tooth rotting-ly romantic today” Shane chuckled and the other man shook his head before taking a long drink.

 

“I was talking to the coffee but I guess I love you too.” Ryan joked causing Shane _to_ put a hand on his own chest in mock offense.

 

“You hurt me, Ry.” Shane let the act drop as he leaned forward and grabbed his own plate of food and the remote. “Since you’re my favorite murderous psychopath, I thought we’d watch a documentary on your brethren.”

 

“While I enjoy your pick, fuck you.” Ryan replied before grabbing his own omelette. Shane looked over to him and winked, Ryan didn’t quite wanna admit how much it got to him with Shane wearing his glasses and pjs, hair tousled like he was just running his hands through it after a shower and it dried that way.

 

“Maybe later, babe.” Shane teased and Ryan let out a huff of amusement, leaning forward and kissing the taller demon’s nose, Shane taken a bit by surprise but smiled at it anyways.

 

“If you’re lucky.” Ryan teased back before biting into the breakfast Shane had made him. Ryan was suddenly struck by how lucky he was. Even with all the bad, having Shane here, being his best friend and boyfriend, the comically normal relationship things that come along with it, it was all worth it. Ryan pulled himself out of his thoughts with a small smile. He turned to study his demon and Shane looked back, corners of his lips turned up slightly, looking totally relaxed, happiness coming off him in waves, and just purely his Shane. “Why do you still wear glasses? Do you really need them?” Ryan asked after a moment in a soft tone, genuinely curious as always, even if his thoughts were still focused on how much he loved this man.

 

“Since this isn’t really my body, I mean it has been for over twenty years, but it’s more out of habit.” Shane chuckled before he also started eating. “My parents knew a small kid that had shit eyesight. After I took over that couldn’t change. I don’t know, its kinda dumb.” Ryan laughed and ran a hand through Shane’s hair, taller man turning to look at him as he played with strands of the brown.

 

“It’s okay, I like your glasses.” Ryan replied and Shane just laughed.

 

“Whew, got that Ryan Bergara stamp of approval!” Shane joked and they both laughed as they continued to eat and joke around, completely comfortable with each other after years. Ryan burrowed back under Shane’s arm and they started the movie, thankfully uninterrupted, as they made jokes and talked through most of it, poking fun at each other and taunting each other.

 

Shane was struck with how much this felt like home. After centuries of not truly having one, just kinda existing wherever he happened to be, this felt like where he belonged. So he memorized Ryan’s laughs, filing them away for when shit hits the fan again, memorized his broad smile and the way his eyes danced with amusement. He memorized the feeling of Ryan pressed against his side, hair tickling his cheek as the smaller demon wrapped himself around him. He wanted to remember all of this. But if all his years of life taught him anything, it was to live in the moment. And this was a moment he happily made himself fully a part of.

 

>>>>>>>>>>

 

After the movie was over they took their dishes to the kitchen and got them cleaned, talking and laughing as they did so. Shane flicked a cluster of dish soap bubbles at his boyfriend and laughed as Ryan splashed him retaliation. They talked in the kitchen for a bit, Shane leaning against the counter where the sink was and Ryan sitting on the adjacent counter next to the stove.

 

“Tomorrow we promised the Try Guys to colab on their video. Something involving getting drunk.” Ryan brought up and rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course it is. Twenty dollars says Keith ends up without a shirt by the end of the video.” Shane replied as he pushed himself off the counter to stand between Ryan’s legs. The smaller demon chuckled and shook his head while wrapping his arms around Shane’s shoulders.

 

“No way. I might as well hand you twenty right now with those odds.” Ryan replied and Shane laughed with his hands resting on Ryan’s hips.

 

“Fine. I’ll wager with one of the interns then.”

 

“I’ll just warn them about making deals with demons.” Ryan retorted and Shane wrinkled his nose and fake laughed.

 

“You live to ruin my fun, Bergara.” Ryan mock pouted and Shane just gave a quick kiss on his stuck out bottom lip and chuckled.

 

“So what do you want to do with the rest of our day playing hooky?” Ryan asked as Shane pulled him from the counter and gently set him on the floor.

 

“You know, I’m not sure. Relax, maybe?” Shane asked

 

“We’ve been relaxing all day. But I guess there’s nothing wrong with that.” Ryan shrugged and Shane kissed his forehead.

 

The sound of wings and a slight breeze cut through the room and they looked over to see Eugene nonchalantly standing in the kitchen with them.

 

“You know, I forgot how effortless flying is compared to demonic teleporting.” Eugene mused as he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.

 

“Don’t worry, make yourself at home, Pretty Boy.” Shane snarked and Eugene just grinned back sweetly and strode over to them.

 

“How do you plan on explaining to our coworkers Ryan’s miraculous recovery from the flu, by the way?” Eugene asked as he handed them both a beer too and started drinking his own.

 

“Eh I’m sure Ryan can fake being miserable for a few days.” Shane shrugged and Ryan batted his shoulder with little heat.

 

“Sorry for barging in, by the way. I was with Anael but he got dragged off by Quinta for a video.” Eugene shrugged and started wandering off towards the living room. The boys followed, always happy to have the other demon around no matter how much they teased him.

 

“What she walk in on you two going at it in a closet?” Shane joked and Ryan laughed as they all sat on the couch, Shane and Eugene on either side of Ryan.

 

“Ghoul HQ actually.” Eugene deadpanned and Shane wasn’t entirely sure if he was joking or not.

 

“Gross. It’s not a very comfortable or sexy spot as Ryan and I found out.” Ryan hit Shane’s shoulder while the other two men laughed.

 

“You both are the worst.” Ryan grumbled and Eugene just wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Yet you love us both anyway.” Eugene pinched Ryan’s cheek and he slapped the other man’s hand away with a small laugh.

 

Eugene caught them up on some interesting tidbits about work, they teased Eugene about Anael more, they watched random YouTube videos, including a try not to laugh challenge from a pretty popular gaming YouTuber which Shane and Ryan failed alongside. Eugene finally cracked at a few videos including dogs. They stumbled upon ‘true’ scary stories and poked fun at it for a while. Over all it was an uneventful afternoon for the three of them.

 

Ryan had his back against Shane’s side and legs across Eugene’s lap as they fell into a hole of conspiracy theory videos, Shane enjoying stabbing holes into them and both he and Eugene pausing it to tell Ryan stories about their misadventures together when one of them was suddenly reminded of them.

 

Shane was well and truly happy. He couldn’t imagine eternity without these two and hopes he never has to. His hand is splayed across where the unknown mark resides on Ryan’s chest, heat enveloping his palm, but he didn’t let himself stress about that right now. Not with Ryan’s laughter filling the room and Eugene’s running commentary causing it. He runs his other hand through his demon’s hair and almost can’t believe they’ve made it to this point. Almost can’t believe he got this lucky.

 

Ryan is carefree for the first time in a while. Eugene and Shane taking up all of his attention as they have a perfectly mundane afternoon. Shane’s hand running through his hair as both his demons make snide comments about the conspiracies being discussed on screen. He joins in on the more ridiculous ones and laughs as one comes up blaming something ridiculous and mundane as a convoluted scheme by the devil. He knows he could stay like this for eternity, this moment feeling more happy and real than anything Amel had tried to show him. Beauty in the simplicity of it.

 

They all know tomorrow there’ll be more stress, more obstacles, more loss and frustration. There will be Heaven and angels to face. But right now, they just felt human. Normal. Like nothing outside of the apartment existed or mattered for this moment where they could be happily selfish.

 

They didn’t know what Heaven had planned or how they were gonna keep their little mismatched family in one piece.

 

But as of this moment, it didn’t matter. They’d worry about it tomorrow.

 

And they’d figure it out.

 

For the first time in what seemed like forever, having that anxiety not weighing on them let them laugh longer and stay up till the sun rose and brought them into the next moment of their eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOFT ENDING AND FINALLY A CALM CHAPTER! 
> 
> This has been a wild ride and I’d love to hear your overall thoughts for this story! About Anael, about plotpoints, the boys’ relationship, anything!
> 
> I hope to have the next story started in the next couple of days! I will also happily take prompts for short stories in this universe if you’d like to see anything in particular without constant angst!
> 
> Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really excited about this story and hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
